The Love Of A Doctor
by Kyvena
Summary: Sakura meets Deidara in a rather explosive manor and ends up being taken by the Akatsuki until Team Kakashi turns the tables, taking Deidara as their captive. After series of events, Sakura and Deidara return to the Akatsuki only to become immortal. But being immortal comes at a high price, taking lives of those she should be saving. Choices have to be made: redemption or death...
1. Guardian Angel

**UGH! I'm doing it again, starting another story before the other two are completed!**

**Oh well, it's all in good fun I suppose!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 1: Guardian Angel

Sakura ran as fast as she could and was sure if she could run faster she would. Naruto was behind her yelling at her, "Sakura, slow down!" She ignored him as Sai then called out, "Sakura the enemy isn't following us anymore!" She skidded to a stop and Naruto ran into her, Sai ran into Naruto, and Kakashi ran into Sai. Sakura grunted, "I have three full grown men on top of me and I cannot breathe!" All of them laughed and got off of her.

It was late at night and Sakura was on the second watch for the night, she sighed, only to have gotten three hours of sleep before. She stood and began wandering around mindlessly only to stop whenever she came to a rock that overlooked a field. Suddenly she saw an enormous explosion in the field and her eyes became blurry from the light and her ears rang painfully. Sakura stood, "What in God's name was that?" She jumped down off of the rock into the field running towards the explosion just in case someone had gotten injured.

She saw someone face down groaning, "Fuck" Sakura ran to him and turned his filthy body over, gasping whenever she saw him, "Hey it's you!" He was seriously injured and bleeding extensively whenever he cracked a beautiful sapphire eye open. Sakura sighed and gently laid his body down, instantly beginning to heal him. He eventually opened both of his eyes and saw the long pink hair in front of him, "How are you feeling?" Sakura softly spoke. Both of his eyes widened and he jumped up only to teeter back and forth, falling forward and making Sakura gasp. She caught him before he hit the ground and laid him in her lap. She got a cloth out of her medical belt and gently began to wipe the grime off of his bronzed skin, "Calm down… You are still weak…"

She took her canteen out of her pack and unscrewed the cap before lifting the man's head up and placing it at his lips which he kept pursed. The only thing he did was stare at Sakura, like he was trying to read into her actions. She sighed, "Deidara, I'm not trying to hurt you… I'm just trying to keep you alive for some reason…" Deidara nodded and she placed the canteen at his lips again, tipping it slightly so that a bit of water passed his cracked lips. She then got the cloth and poured a small amount of water on it before going back to cleaning Deidara's face off.

Sakura noticed the sun beginning to rise and knew Deidara was in no place to be alone. But she also knew she couldn't just take an Akatsuki member back to camp with her, so she chose to stay with him until he was better. Sakura looked forward and saw a small cave in the rocks and nodded to herself, "Deidara… I'm going to help you move to that cave over there, okay…?" He nodded. Sakura then stood and laced one of Deidara's arms around her shoulders and she placed one of her arms around his muscular back and the other around his chiseled core, making her blush madly. Deidara noticed this and began chuckling.

Sakura rolled her eyes and began walking with him slowly to the cave. Once they were there Sakura noticed there was a hot spring inside the cave. She knew he needed to fully bathe and she turned bright red at the thought that she had to get in with him to wash his body. She shook her head of any inappropriate thoughts, "Deidara, I need you to get undressed. I'm going to help you bathe…" Deidara nodded and grinned mischievously. He began wincing trying to take his shirt off and Sakura stopped him, "Just raise your arms, I'll help you…" Deidara raised his arms and Sakura began to shed the sweaty and sticky clothing from his top.

Sakura was staring at his abs and Deidara knew it, "You know… if you keep staring at me this might just get more awkward, yeah." Sakura's eyes widened, it was the first time he spoke to her, "S… Sorry!" She turned away as he took off his pants and waited, "I'm done undressing, hm." Sakura went into medic mode and turned around, wrapping her arm around his body and helping him into the hot springs. Sakura then got nervous, she was going to have to get in with him…

Sakura quickly shook her head and grabbed the soap and wash cloth out of her bag. She quickly shed her clothing and let her long hair out of its ponytail. Deidara had his eyes closed until he heard a small splash in the water. He cracked an eye open and now it was his turn to blush, there was Sakura in all of her glory, naked in front of his very eyes. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Calm down, I'm just helping you get clean." Sakura began instructing Deidara, "Turn around and lean back into my arms. I'm going to get your hair wet. Don't worry I won't allow you to drown." Deidara rolled his eyes and leaned back into Sakura's arms. He felt Sakura untying his half pony and letting all of his hair down. Sakura smiled at Deidara and poured some soap into his hair before sitting him back up.

Deidara was in heaven, what guy doesn't like their head rubbed. Sakura massaged her fingernails through his scalp and through the entire content of his hair. Sakura giggled a bit, "Lean back Deidara." Deidara pouted a bit and leaned back, "Oh don't pout Deidara, I have to wash it again." This made Deidara smile, "Thanks, yeah." Sakura smiled at him and ran her fingers through his scalp, "You're welcome Deidara…" It then dawned on Deidara; he couldn't remember this girl's name, "What's your name again, hm?" Sakura chuckled lightly as she sat him back up to give his hair another good scrubbing, "It's Sakura." Deidara smiled, "That's a beautiful name, yeah." This made Sakura blush, "T… Thank you."

After a second time washing his hair she noticed he was in dire need for some conditioner, which luckily she brought. She then began massaging conditioner through his long blonde locks, Deidara's eyes rolled into the back of his head and she giggled, "Feel good?" Deidara nodded, "I love my head to be rubbed, yeah." Sakura smiled, "What guy doesn't?" After she was sure his entire hair had conditioner in it she grabbed her hair band and tied his hair into a messy bun. Sakura then got her body wash and began using the wash cloth to scrub all of the dirt and grime off of his body.

Once Deidara was sparkly clean, and smelt like Sakura, she untied his hair and began to rinse the conditioner out of his hair.

Deidara grinned, "I may just keep you to rub my head Sakura." This made Sakura blush prettily, "All right Deidara, you're all clean. I'm going to get myself cleaned up now." She quickly scrubbed her body and hair clean and then helped the two out. She then grabbed a towel and toweled Deidara's off before drying herself off and getting a new set of clothing she had brought for herself and dressed quickly, "Use the towel to cover up, I'm going to wash your clothes now." Sakura smiled at him and threw her long hair up in a messy bun and got to work on scrubbing his clothes clean. Once done she hung them up to dry.

She looked in her bag and noticed she had brought sleeping pants and handed them to Deidara, "I'm sure these will fit you." Deidara nodded and pulled the pants on, "Thank you for saving my life Sakura…" Sakura smiled, "Don't mention it…" Sakura hadn't even realized she had now been gone from her group for three days now and she gasped, "I'll be back Deidara okay?"

He nodded and she bolted from the cave only to find that her comrades had left her behind.


	2. Taken

**Well, nothing else to do today other than laundry and post new chapters lol**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 2: Taken

Sakura sulked back towards the cave only to find Deidara and his clothing gone as well. Sakura began swearing until she was knocked unconscious. Sakura was then thrown over a large man's shoulder, "Good job Deidara. Though you only had to blow yourself up to get the job done." Deidara got an annoyed look on his face, "Man shut up Kisame, hm!" The two began walking towards the opposite direction of the cave.

A few hours later Sakura came to, only to feel her wrists bound behind her back tightly and her ankles also bound tightly. She began to panic whenever the man carrying her spoke, "Well Deidara, it looks like Blossom here has finally woken up." Sakura knew that voice but couldn't remember his name. Deidara grinned, "I wouldn't struggle too much Sakura. Your arms and legs are bound by my detonating clay." Sakura scowled, "You asshole! I fucking nurtured you back to health and you repay me by kidnapping me!?"

Deidara chuckled, "It was all part of the plan. Though it was nice of you to scrub my hair for me, it's so soft now." Kisame rolled his eyes, "One of these days I'm going to cut that stupid hair." Deidara scowled, "Oh no you won't, hm!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Let me go!" Kisame chuckled, "No can do Blossom." Kisame then adjusted Sakura, making her yelp. The sun was starting to set and Kisame stopped, "We should make camp now." Deidara nodded, "Okay, hm."

Kisame tossed Sakura to the ground, the impact not being very gentle either. During her fall to the ground her cheek was deeply cut by a rock making her flinch in pain. Sakura whimpered softly and Kisame kicked her side, "Be quiet!" Sakura began coughing harshly and curled up in a ball. Her arms hurt and her ankles were sore but she did not want to get kicked again so she quieted down. Kisame gathered some firewood and Deidara lit it. Sakura laid there curled up in a ball, softly sobbing until she heard her stomach growl.

Deidara laid back, his stomach nice and full, "Kisame, you feed her. I had to go through blowing myself up." Kisame rolled his eyes, "Fine." He stood and stalked towards Sakura, picking her up by her hair. Deidara's eyes widened whenever he saw the blood coming down Sakura's cheek and her swollen eyes from crying. Deidara sighed, "Put her down Kisame, I'll feed her…" Kisame scowled, "Which one do you want Deidara!?" He threw Sakura back down to the ground, her hair coming out of its ponytail.

Deidara walked over to Sakura and Kisame scoffed, "I'm going to bed." Deidara gently picked up Sakura and she instantly flinched, "Sakura… I'm not going to hurt you, yeah…" Sakura shook and dropped her head, tears falling from her eyes to Deidara's arm. Deidara picked up the bowl of soup he had made for her, "It's not great but its food…" Sakura lifted her sorrow filled eyes, "Why… I saved your life…" Deidara shook his head and held a spoon full of soup up to her lips, which she gladly ate, "It was orders from our leader, hm." Sakura began sobbing and Deidara set the soup down before wrapping his arms around her, "I'm sorry Sakura…" Deidara stroked her hair lightly, "Common now, you need to keep your strength up, yeah."

After the soup was finished off Deidara stitched up Sakura's cut that she had gotten on her cheek and wiped her face off. By the time Deidara was finished wiping her face off, she was fast asleep in his arms. Deidara chuckled softly and took his cloak off, covering both Sakura and himself up. Sakura then snuggled her head into Deidara's chest, making him smile as he leaned against a tree and fell asleep.

The next morning Kisame was up before Sakura and Deidara. Whenever he saw the two snuggled up to each other he snorted and stormed over to Deidara and Sakura, roughly grabbed her hair and threw her from Deidara. Deidara shot awake and saw Sakura on the ground coughing, the air was knocked from her lungs whenever Kisame came up and kicked her swiftly in the rib cage. Sakura was sure one of her ribs had cracked under the pressure from the blow. Kisame scowled at Deidara, "Stay away from the target from now on Blondie."

Kisame threw Sakura back over his shoulder and groaned in pain whenever the cracked rib made contact with Kisame's broad shoulder. After about three hours of enduring the pain she became light headed and fainted. Kisame scoffed, "Finally she shut up. And we are almost there too." Upon arriving at the Akatsuki tower the Leader walked out, "Good, you have received Sakura Haruno." Kisame scowled, "Yeah and she's a huge pain in the ass too." Kisame threw Sakura to the ground, shocking her awake and making her cough up some blood.

Leader looked up, "I told you not to be rough on her Kisame." Kisame rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "Do I look like the soft type to you?" Leader scowled, "Leave now both of you." Sakura lay there not wanting to move at all until she was picked up lightly by a pair of strong arms. Leader looked at this woman, her beauty surpassed Konan's by miles. He sighed, "Sakura Haruno, we have brought you here because we are in need of a medic. You are by far the most talented medic I have ever seen and are well known throughout the lands. My name is Pein, but you shall refer to me as Leader." Sakura could only nod.

Pein noticed her arms and ankles bound by Deidara's detonating clay and sighed, "Deidara come back now." Deidara reappeared, "Yes Leader?" Pein motioned to the bindings and Deidara chuckled nervously, "My bad, yeah." He quickly took the bindings off only to see deep black and blue bruises covering her delicate skin, making him flinch. Pein shook his head, "Deidara, take her to the infirmary." Deidara nodded and took Sakura from him before vanishing.

Once at the infirmary Deidara laid Sakura's tiny body down and she quickly began healing the cracked rib. Once that was done she moved to her cheek and healed that, then her ankles and wrists. Deidara sat there watching in awe, "That is so cool, yeah." Sakura smiled, "Thank you." Pein then walked through the doors, "I knew you would make a quick recovery, but yet I'm still impressed." Sakura smiled, "I'm not used to having so many compliments."

Konan then walked through the doors with a stack of files, "Sakura, I do not need to tell you the importance that you never show anyone these files correct?" Sakura nodded, fully knowing they were Akatsuki member bio's and charts, "Doctor-Patient confidentiality." This made Pein chuckle, "Good, then we are on the same page. Now, your office is right over there." Sakura looked to where Pein pointed and nodded, "No point in sitting here resting, I have work to do I suppose." Pein nodded, "Then we shall leave you to it."


	3. Dr Haruno at Your Service!

**11****th**** story 'The Love Of A Doctor'! I hope everyone is enjoying!**

**As always, **

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 3: Dr. Haruno at Your Service!

Sakura was in her new doctor's office and sighed, "It's so gloomy in here…" Inside her office was a patient table, any and all the tools she would ever need, a desk, a chair, a phone, a pager, a fax machine, the files she was given by Konan and herself. Sakura sat at the desk and began reviewing over all of the patient files. Sakura was shocked to see none of them have had a physical she immediately picked up the phone and looked at the little sheet with Pein's and Konan's number on it. She decided on calling Pein since he was the Leader. She swiftly dialed the number and waited.

Pein sat in his office doing paperwork whenever he heard his phone ring. Picking it up, he answered, "This is Pein." Sakura went into doctor mode and spoke professionally, "This is Dr. Haruno speaking. I was going over the files Konan gave to me." Pein nodded, "Was something wrong with them?" Sakura nodded, "Yes, it worries me that none of the Akatsuki members have had a proper physical and would like to schedule everyone to get one as soon as possible." Pein sighed, "I guess that one wasn't avoidable. But this is why we wanted you as our doctor. Thank you Dr. Haruno, please fax me your schedule whenever it is completed." Sakura nodded, "Understood Leader." She then hung up the phone and grabbed a pen and her scheduling book.

Sakura then began contemplating, "Okay so everyone's physical should take at least an hour… I will start with the highest rank and go down to the newest member." In her schedule book she wrote:

**Pein- 7:00AM**

**Konan- 8:00AM**

**Itachi Uchiha- 9:00AM**

**Kisame Hoshigaki- 10:00AM**

**Hidan- 11:00AM**

**Break: 12-1**

**Kakuzu- 1:00PM**

**Zetsu- 2:00PM**

**Sasori- 3:00PM**

**Deidara- 4:00PM**

**Tobi- 5:00PM**

Sakura then stood and faxed a copy of the list considering it was now 6:45AM Pein would be on his way shortly. Sakura doodled as she waited. Finally the first knock came to her door and she picked up her clipboard before walking to the door and opening it, "Hello Leader." Sakura said with a smile. Pein smiled back, "Hello Dr. Haruno." Sakura set her clipboard down and washed her hands and pulled a pair of latex gloves on, "Alright Leader, tell me your age, height and weight." Sakura wasn't going to lie; Pein was handsome but not her type. Pein then spoke, "35, 5'11, 175lbs" Sakura scribbled it all down, "Good, Now take your shirt off for me please." Sakura turned around and got her stethoscope and put it on. Whenever she turned around she was stunned at how physically fit Pein was. Sakura blushed softly which made Pein chuckle as she placed it over his heart.

By the end of the exam Pein walked out looking a tad bit scarred from what Sakura had done. This tiny girl had performed a Testicular exam, Hernia exam, Penis exam and a Prostate exam. Konan had her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing as she stood and went in next. Sakura smiled, "Hello Konan, please tell me your age, height and weight." Konan nodded, "35, 5'8, 160lbs" Sakura looked up, "Konan you're a tad over-weight for your age and height. You need to drop at least fifteen pounds." After Konan was done she walked out grumbling.

Next was Itachi Uchiha, "Hello Itachi, age, height and weight please." Itachi remembered this girl, but had no idea she had grown so beautiful. Itachi cleared his throat, "23, 5'8, 150lbs" Sakura then looked up, "You need to gain about 10lbs Itachi." He merely nodded. Sakura then spoke up, "How are your eyes?" Itachi looked at her, "Meaning?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean Itachi Uchiha, and don't you lie to me either." Itachi was shocked this tiny girl would speak to him this way, "It's slowly getting worse the more and more I use Mangekyo Sharingan." Sakura nodded as she wrote all of this down, "On my orders, you are to decrease your usage of the Sharingan." Itachi left wide-eyed and shocked.

It was Kisame's turn… Sakura sighed, "Kisame, I need your age, height and weight." Kisame rolled his eyes, "32, 6'3, 183lbs" Sakura nodded, "You're at a healthy weight Kisame." Whenever Sakura was done with Kisame he left completely embarrassed. Sakura sighed and looked at her schedule, "Next up is…" Hidan opened the door with a grin on his face, "What's fucking up!? Hey no one told me our new doc was sexy!" Sakura blushed madly, "I need your age, height and weight Hidan." Hidan grinned, "23, 5'8, 160lbs" Sakura smiled, "You're a healthy weight Hidan." Whenever Sakura was done with Hidan he walked, "What the fuck, the sexy doctor touched way too many places…"

During Sakura's break she ate and took a quick catnap, before she knew it someone was knocking at her door, she got up and opened the door, "Kakuzu, I need your age, height and weight." Kakuzu grinned, "91, 6'0, 155lbs" Sakura began writing it down and paused, "How in God's name are you 91?!" Kakuzu laughed, "That's for me to know pinky." Sakura shook her head and finished writing the rest down, "You're at a good weight Kakuzu." Whenever Kakuzu left he was wide eyed and stunned.

Next up was Sasori… Whenever he walked through the door Sakura smiled, "Hello Sasori, I need your age, height and weight." Sasori looked at Sakura lazily, "35, 5'3, 103lbs" This troubled Sakura, "You need to gain weight Sasori…." Sasori chuckled, "I can't, I'm a puppet." Sakura sighed and shook her head. Whenever Sasori left he didn't look as troubled as the rest considering he was a puppet. Sakura cracked her neck when she heard the door open, "Hey doc, yeah!" Sakura jumped, "Oh hey Deidara. I need your age, height and weight." Deidara nodded, "19, 5'8, 165" Sakura nodded, "You're a healthy weight." Whenever Deidara left he walked out wide eyed, "I didn't even know that was even possible, yeah…" Last but not least was Tobi. Tobi ran in enthusiastically, "HI DOCTOR SAKURA! I'M TOBI, I'M 16, 5'5, AND I WEIGH 150LBS!" Sakura jumped and laughed, "Thank you Tobi. My God you're adorable!"

Whenever poor Tobi left he was scarred, "Doctor Sakura is something else…" Sakura chuckled, "Poor kid, I didn't mean to scare him."


	4. The Nasty Stomach Virus

**Hope everyone is loving the story so far!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 4: The Nasty Stomach Virus

Sakura was in her office filling in everyone's medical chart whenever someone ran into her door. Sakura looked up and Tobi ran in rubbing his face, "Doctor! Everyone is throwing up!" Sakura quickly rose and placed a mask over her face before following Tobi.

Once up in the main living quarters Sakura went to each and every room. By the end of the day she finally came to Deidara's room only to find him in the bathroom throwing up. Whenever he drug himself back out into his bedroom Sakura ran to him and helped him to his bed. In order to help him in bed she had to get on the bed herself and once Deidara was in bed he laid his head on Sakura's lap.

Sakura ran her fingers through Deidara's hair, "How are you feeling Deidara…?" She placed her hand on his forehead and gasped whenever she felt him burning up, "Sakura… please stay with me…" Sakura nodded, fully knowing if anyone else had asked her to stay she would have told them to suck it up. She definitely had a soft spot whenever it came to Deidara.

Sakura knew she was playing the favoritism card whenever it came to either Deidara or Tobi. Tobi was too adorable to say no to and Deidara was just… well he was Deidara. Sakura came to the conclusion easily that all of the Akatsuki members had caught a nasty stomach virus whenever Deidara suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom. Sakura followed him and tied his long golden locks back as he vomited and stroked his back soothingly, "It's okay Deidara get it out…" Deidara whimpered a bit and once done he flushed the toilet and fell back into Sakura's arms.

Sakura took Deidara's hair out and began stroking it again as she reached with her other hand to grab a wash cloth and soaked it with cool water. Ringing it out she placed it over Deidara's burning forehead, helping him to relax, "You know Deidara, you are the biggest baby ever. Sakura took Deidara's hair out and began stroking it again as she reached with her other hand to grab a wash cloth and soaked it with cool water. Ringing it out she placed it over Deidara's burning forehead, helping him to relax, "You know Deidara, you are the biggest baby ever. You're sick yet all you want is your head to be rubbed. Common let's get you back into bed…"

Once she successfully got Deidara back into bed she told him she would be back after she made everyone chicken noodle soup. He nodded slightly and she retreated to the kitchen. After twenty minutes of cooking a large pot of soup she commanded Tobi and Sasori to help her take soup, crackers, and ginger ale to everyone. She was just focused on getting back to Deidara. She carried the tray into his room only to find him fast asleep. Sakura shook her head and set the tray down and shook Deidara lightly, "Deidara, sweetie, I brought you some soup, crackers and ginger ale. It will help settle your stomach." Deidara nodded and sat up. Sakura placed the back of her hand to his forehead to feel that his fever was beginning to break.

After Deidara got a little food in his stomach he laid his head back onto Sakura's lap making Sakura chuckle, "I now have new information to put in your bingo books. Deidara: A huge baby whenever he's sick." Deidara scowled and snuggled his head into Sakura's lap, falling asleep as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Sakura gave a weak smile, "What are you doing to me Deidara…?" Sakura had no idea she had fallen asleep until she felt someone shaking her, "Huh?" She cracked her eyes open to see Deidara staring into her eyes. Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly and placed her hand on Deidara's forehead, happy to see that his fever had finally broken.

Deidara grinned, "Hey sleepy head. Why don't you go ahead and get some sleep. I think I'm okay now, I just need rest myself." Sakura nodded sleepily and got up, "Get some rest Deidara…" Deidara nodded as she opened and closed his door. Sakura drug herself back to her room, opening and closing the door, only to face plant into her bed post, "Ow, fuck that hurt." She tenderly rubbed her forehead and took the mask she had been wearing off before shedding her clothing and climbing into bed. Today had been one hell of a day for Dr. Haruno.

Oddly Sakura dreamed about rubbing Deidara's head. Upon waking up in the middle of the night feeling queasy herself, she ran to the bathroom and began throwing up. She felt her forehead only to feel that she had somehow caught the virus too. Then it dawned on her, whenever she fell asleep her mask must have come down, making her susceptible to getting the stomach virus as well.

Sakura groaned, perfect this is just what she needed; to get sick whenever she was the doctor. It was inevitable she guessed and flushed the toilet, grabbing a cold wet rag and stumbled back to bed. Falling back asleep she was sure her rib cage was going to be sore in the morning.

Morning came too quickly, but found that her fever had quickly broken. Sakura had always been fast to recover whenever sick but she paged Pein letting him know that she was sick as well. She didn't want to push her luck whenever it came to the nasty form of a stomach virus she had. So she spent the day sleeping only waking up whenever she needed to eat or drink water to keep her body hydrated. She honestly overworked herself and knew that was a body's weakness.

Whenever Sakura awoke again it was late in the night and just figured she would go back to sleep considering she let Pein know she was ill and needed all of the rest her body could receive. She was actually thankful for getting sick for once because it allowed her to catch up on much needed sleep that she had been so clearly lacking.

Sakura sighed, "Thank god for a bed and sleep."


	5. Someone Call The Doctor!

**I'm not sure how many people are familiar with Fruits Basket but I'm contemplating on creating a FF for it! Let me hear your thoughts about it and what pairings you'd like to see!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 5: Someone Call The Doctor!

Deidara was outside in the training compounds blowing off some steam. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't get Sakura out of his mind and that aggravated him to an extent. Deidara was creating a C2 bomb and was about to toss it whenever a voice startled him.

Itachi walked out onto the training grounds to see Deidara deep in thought, so he decided to go and talk to him. Deidara had just finished his C2 explosive whenever he heard Itachi right behind him, "Can't get Dr. Haruno off your mind I see…" Deidara dropped the C2 unknowingly and whipped around to see Itachi, "Tch, as if I would fantasize about our doctor, hm!" Itachi rolled his eyes, "Yeah okay Deidara…. We all know you have the hot's for Dr. Haruno. It's blatantly obvious."

Deidara didn't like being studied by anyone, especially Itachi, "Why don't you go bother someone else, hm!?" Thinking he had tossed his C2 explosive, he held up his two fingers to activate his explosive. Itachi looked down and panicked a bit whenever he saw the explosive right next to Deidara, "DEIDARA DON'T!" Too late… "HA!" the explosive went off in slow motion to Deidara making his eyes widen.

Sakura had been hearing Deidara's explosives all afternoon whenever they suddenly stopped and Tobi ran face first into her door as always. Sakura heard a muffled 'Ow' before Tobi ran in completely panicked. Sakura looked up to see Tobi doing a panic dance as he spoke, "Dr. Sakura! Deidara blew himself uuuuuuup!" Sakura's eyes widened as she slowly stood, "What did you say…?" Tobi kept up his dance of panic, "Dr. Sakura! Deidara needs you!" Sakura was gone before Tobi even finished that second line.

Sakura ran faster than she had ever run in her entire life as she thought, 'Deidara is hurt! That dumbass probably blew himself up again!' She got to the training grounds quickly and saw blood everywhere. Sakura's heart began pounding in her chest rapidly. All she could see was blood and heard a groaning which snapped her out of her haze. Deidara lay there swearing and groaning in pain whenever Sakura came running up to him and punched him in the face, "YOU IDIOT STOP BLOWING YOURSELF UP! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Deidara looked up at Sakura. Tears of joy ran down her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I was so worried about you…"

Deidara's eyes widened, "S…Sakura…" Sakura began healing his leg but Kakuzu was needed to reattach Deidara's foot, so she sent Tobi to get him. Sakura had her head down as tears ran down her face still, "I… I was so terrified that I had lost you Deidara…" Kakuzu walked up shaking his head, "Deidara, you moron…. I've already reattached both of your arms… Now I have to reattach your damned foot? What will be next your dick!?" Sakura turned bright red at this comment. Kakuzu chuckled, "Sorry Doc." Sakura chuckled, "No it's fine."

Sakura watched Kakuzu intently to make sure he reattached Deidara's foot correctly, which he did. Sakura was shocked at how Deidara was able to move his foot again. Deidara grinned at Kakuzu like a fool, "Thanks again Kakuzu, I owe you." Kakuzu rolled his eyes and began walking away. Suddenly Deidara felt Sakura's fist against his face again, "Dammit Sakura that hurts!" Whenever he looked up he saw tears streaming down her face, "S…Saku…" Deidara felt her fist against his face again, "SAKURA WHAT THE HELL!?" Sakura stood with her head bowed and turned to walk away, "Next time you blow yourself up I will kill you myself…"

Sakura entered her office again and locked the door after closing it. She slid against the door sobbing, "I was so scared I had lost him…" Sakura picked herself up after an hour and stumbled back to her desk to finish her work whenever a knock came to her door. Sakura stood and unlocked the door before opening it. Pein walked in, "I heard there was quite a scare today Dr. Haruno." That's when he noticed Sakura's swollen eyes, "Sakura….?" She ran into his chest, wrapping her arms around his muscular core in the process, "I… I was so scared I was going to lose him…" Pein smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around her, "You have such a big heart Sakura; it's truly admirable." Sakura looked up at him, "But how…?"

Pein looked up, "Correct me if I'm wrong Sakura, but it appears to me that you have grown very fond of Deidara…" Sakura nodded her head into his chest, "I don't know why but I feel the need to protect him every time I'm around him…" Pein sighed, "You know Sakura… some people may call that feeling love." Sakura tensed up, "W…What…?" Pein chuckled softly as he stroked Sakura's hair, "Love is the strongest feeling in the world and it can cause us to do some pretty reckless things, but it can also cause us to become much stronger than we were before." Sakura looked up frazzled like her brain had been fried, "What!? No, no, no! I am NOT in love with Deidara!" This made Pein laugh, "Whatever you say Sakura."

After Pein had left Sakura sat on the floor going over what Pein had said whenever her door flew open and Deidara stormed in, "You know you have some nerve bitch, hm!" This made Sakura's eye twitch as Deidara kept on adding gasoline to the fire, "Some doctor you are you stupid idiot! You couldn't even fix my foot! You had to have Kakuzu do it, hm!" Sakura's eye kept on twitching and Deidara kept digging his grave deeper and deeper, "I regret ever dragging you here! The only thing you're fucking good for is rubbing my head!" Sakura snapped and gathered an immense amount of chakra in her fist before slamming it into Deidara's chest, efficiently knocking the wind out of him. At this point majority of the Akatsuki members were standing back and watching the quarrel.

Sakura jumped on Deidara's stomach and began repeatedly punching him, "YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" Suddenly both arms were restricted by Pein, "Now, now Sakura if you kill him you would regret it. Now calm down…" Sakura took a few deep breathes before standing tall and spitting on Deidara, "Weakling." Sakura walked back into her office and slammed the door behind her, locking it in the process. Pein shook his head at Deidara, "You're beyond stupid, you do know that right?"


	6. Admitted Feelings and Going Home

**Hope everyone had a very happy new year!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 6: Admitted Feelings and Going Home

Sakura sat in her office completely pissed off, "The nerve of that guy! He's SO ungrateful!" Sakura grumbled the entire day thinking of the smallest things about Deidara to get angry at all over again. Suddenly a knock came to her room door; Sakura was no longer dressed professionally. She simply wore one of Naruto's old shirts he had given her and her black boy shorts underwear. But at this point and time she could care less if the world saw her naked.

Sakura opened the door only to see Deidara standing in front of her. Any fire that she had over Deidara was now a like a building that was burning down, "What do YOU want Deidara?!" Sakura folded her arms over her well-developed chest while scowling. Deidara looked at the ground, "Well… you see I… um… came here to uh… apologize, yeah." This just pissed Sakura off even more, "Oh did you now? WELL SAVE IT DICK FACE BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! SINCE YOU HATE ME SO MUCH I'LL BE GONE BY TOMORROW!" Sakura then slammed the door in his face leaving Deidara, for once, speechless.

Deidara shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked and grumbled. It didn't fully hit what Sakura had said to him until thirty minutes later, "AH HELL NO!" Deidara stormed back to Sakura's room and blew her door off with a C1 explosive. Sakura stood there scowling, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM DEIDARA!? I AM GIVING YOU TO THE COUNT OF TEN TO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I BEAT YOU TO A BLOOODY PULP!" Inner decided to chime in, 'YOU TELL HIM, CHA!'

Deidara scowled at Sakura, the mouth on this girl was unbelievable! Deidara stalked towards Sakura and she glared. Sakura was practically glaring holes through Deidara's body as he hovered angrily over her. Suddenly he raised his hand and slapped her roughly across the face, the impact pushing her roughly to the ground. Sakura sat there wide eyed, Deidara had just hit her. Something he had never once done before.

Sakura looked up teary eyed at Deidara, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU ASS!?" Deidara stalked forward towards Sakura making her eyes widen with fear, "No… Stay away from me!" Deidara fell to his knees in front of Sakura; his head dropped shielding his eyes from her. Sakura was about to yell again but stopped whenever she saw tears falling from Deidara's face. Deidara looked up his one eye that could be seen glistened with tears, "Please… Please don't leave me Sakura…"

Sakura didn't know what exactly to say like her words had been stolen from her mouth. Deidara let his head fall again as he sobbed and his body began shaking, "Please Sakura, please don't leave me…" Deidara's hands fisted tightly, "Say something… say anything…" Sakura couldn't speak as much as she wanted to but just couldn't find the right words to say or any words to say for that fact.

Deidara then looked up at Sakura and grasped her shoulders and began shaking her, "SAKURA SAY ANYTHING TO ME! BE ANGRY, BE MAD, BE PISSED OFF; JUST SAY SOMETHING TO ME! I LOVE YOU!" Sakura's eyes widened and filled with tears, which quickly spilled over onto her face, "Deidara I…" Suddenly an explosion was heard and both of their heads snapped towards the door seeing Naruto, Sai and Kakashi.

Sakura's face lit up, "NARUTO!" she stood and ran to him and he opened his arms leaving Deidara mortified. Sai looked at Kakashi, "What should we do with this one Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi looked at Sai, "We take him captive." Sakura had her face hidden in Naruto's chest, "You guys abandoned me…" Naruto shook his head, "No we didn't Sakura. Whenever we woke up we looked everywhere for you and then abandoned our mission to find you… It took us a few months but we finally found you…"

The Konoha gates were in view and Naruto cheered, "We're almost home!" Deidara's hands were tied up and his hair had fallen completely down as he bowed his head and covering his entire face as he walked obediently along. Sakura looked back at Deidara's form, breaking Sakura's heart to pieces. The four passed through the gates and they looked wide eyed at the captive they had; a blonde man with a black cloak adorning red clouds, none other than an Akatsuki member.

They reached the Hokage tower and opened the door. Tsunade looked up to see Sakura and stood, "Sakura…" She ran towards Sakura and tightly embraced her, "Where have you been!?" Sakura sadly smiled, "The Akatsuki took me captive, but treated me with the highest amount of respect Milady." Tsunade nodded, "I see you bought a captive home with you Kakashi… who is she?" Sakura sweat dropped, "Milady that is a male… His name is Deidara. Age: 19, height: 5'8, weight: 165lbs, hair color: blonde, eye color: Sapphire, chakra nature: earth, special traits: has mouths on his hands that enables him to create explosives." Tsunade took in all of this information and nodded, "Take him to Ibiki."

Sakura's mouth dropped, "P…Please, don't be too hard on him… He's not a bad person…" Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "Everyone please excuse Sakura and I for a moment." They nodded and walked outside of the room. As soon as the door clicked Tsunade turned to Sakura with hard eyes, "Sakura… explain." Sakura looked down, "Deidara was good to me the entire time…" Tsunade sighed, "You're in love with this man aren't you Sakura." Sakura nodded slightly as tears fell from her eyes.

Tsunade sighed, "This is going to be a giant head ache for me… Okay, we will keep it classified that Deidara is among us. For the time being he will serve as a Jonin in the village as a transfer. I will give him a new name and forge fake paperwork on your behalf Sakura. But he will be under your constant supervision, am I clear?" Sakura nodded, "Yes Milady." Tsunade nodded and handed Sakura a brand new head band, "Hide this, and cut Deidara's hair and cover his hands with gloves. He cannot be recognizable to any of our ANBU or other Jonin members am I understood? Sakura, do not make me regret this decision."

Sakura's eyes widened at this and bowed, "Thank you Milady." Tsunade nodded, "Instruct the others that I put you in charge of taking Deidara to the interrogator. He then will "escape" from you and none of you will be able to find him." Sakura nodded and walked out, stopping in front of Naruto, Sai and Kakashi, "Milady has instructed that I am to take Deidara to Ibiki." Kakashi nodded, "Good, because I have paperwork to fill out." Kakashi handed Sakura the rope that bound Deidara's hands and Sakura began to walk away with Deidara.

Sakura leaned into Deidara's ear, "We are taking the roofs to my apartment. I will explain everything to you there." Deidara nodded, having no clue what was about to happen…


	7. You Have GOT to be Kidding Me!

**Sorry the last chapter was such a cliffy! But here is the next chapter!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 7: You Have GOT to be Kidding Me!

Sakura and Deidara swiftly and quickly reached Sakura's apartment. Sakura untied Deidara's hands, "Now Milady is giving you a second chance at life as a transfer on my behalf…" Deidara's eyes widened, "What, yeah?" Sakura shook her head, "You will be a Jonin from a different village and will wear gloves to cover your hands." Sakura cleared her throat, "We… also will uh… have to uh… cut your hair…" Deidara's eye twitched, "Excuse me, hm!?" Sakura scowled, "You can't be recognizable to any ANBU or any other Jonin in the village Dei!" Deidara scowled and folded his arms, "I won't cut my hair. I refuse to, hm!"

Deidara sat there grumbling as Sakura got a pair of scissors out, "Ready?" Deidara glared at Sakura, "NO I AM NOT READY, HM!" Sakura rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through Deidara's long silky locks. Honestly, she loved Deidara's long hair but it was the only way Deidara could stay with her. She picked up the scissors and shakily held her hand up to Deidara's hair. Deidara sensed her nervousness, "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY HAIR WITH SHAKY HANDS!"

Sakura smacked the back of Deidara's head, "Shut up!" Sakura thought about how Sasuke's hair looked and grabbed the Team Seven portrait. She studied Sasuke's hair for a moment and nodded. She held the scissors up to Deidara's hair and began cutting away. Deidara felt all of his long hair being cut off, his face looked mortified. Sakura had pushed more of his hair upfront so that she could recreate the way Sasuke's bangs were the last time she had seen him.

Once Sakura was done she had to admit she did a pretty amazing job. Deidara now looked like a blonde hair blue eyed Sasuke. Sakura giggled a bit, "You can go and shower now." Deidara sulked to the bathroom and Sakura just waited to hear his reaction as she began cleaning up the remainder of his cut off locks. Sakura was about to give up that Deidara was going to have a bad reaction whenever she heard it, "WHAT THE HELL SAKURA! I LOOK JUST LIKE THAT UCHIHA BRAT!" Sakura began rolling on the floor laughing. Deidara stormed out completely naked, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR MY SCOPE NOW, HM!?" Sakura scowled, "You're not! You aren't Deidara anymore remember! Now I have to go get you a new pair of Konoha clothing, okay?" Deidara scowled fiercely at Sakura, "Oh don't be such a sour puss. All of the girls will fall in love with you if you have that haircut."

Sakura was walking through a ninja wear clothing store grabbing Deidara some new clothing whenever the elderly male shop keeper walked up to her, "Hello Misses, getting some new clothing for your husband?" Sakura blushed furiously, "Um… something like that…" the elderly man grinned, "Well what colors were you looking for? We have a very wide variety!" Sakura smiled sweetly, "Blacks and blues should be good." Once she had enough clothing she began walking back to her apartment and jumped onto her balcony to see Deidara muttering to himself angrily, which made Sakura laugh as she opened her sliding glass door, "Still being a baby?" Deidara scowled, "I'M NOT BEING A BABY!"

Sakura waited for Deidara while he got dressed. She had got him some briefs underwear, capris, shorts, mesh under garments, long sleeved shirts, half sleeved shirts, short sleeved shirts, socks, ninja gear such as holsters, a belt, a new pair of combat sandals, black leather gloves, and the bandaging that all ninja's wore on their clothing. Deidara finally walked out in a fitted black t-shirt that was a V-neck so that you could see the mesh top, black capris (only because that is what he was used to wearing) that was bandaged at the ends and halfway on his right leg he had it bandaged with a leg holster over it, the black holster belt, black leather gloves, and his new head band secured tightly over his forehead.

Sakura stood and admired Deidara, "Wow you look great Deidara!" Deidara rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whatever, hm." Sakura paused for a moment, "Deidara, your accent…" Deidara looked confused at Sakura, "What about it, yeah?" Sakura sighed, "You can't use it, no matter how much you want to just say "hm or yeah" you can't or people will recognize you immediately." Deidara scowled, "ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW, YEAH!?" Sakura scowled, "Let's go to the Hokage."

Sakura and Deidara walked into the Hokage's office and Tsunade looked up, "Sakura… Who is this?" Sakura got an annoyed look on her face, "Its Deidara Milady…" Tsunade's eyes widened, "You're kidding right!? Wow such an improvement!" Deidara scoffed, "Tch, yeah and it was SO fun getting all my hair wacked off, ye…" Deidara stopped himself from saying "yeah" just as Sakura had asked. Sakura smiled proudly at Deidara as Tsunade spoke, "No offense or anything… but he looks exactly like a blonde haired, blue eyed Sasuke…" Deidara looked extremely pissed off, "WE KNOW!"

Tsunade chuckled, "He's a hot head isn't he Sakura, well he's a lot like Naruto in that aspect." Deidara was losing his cool whenever Sakura spoke up, "His new name Milady?" Tsunade grinned, "Ah yes, his new name. Deidara, from now on you will go by the name Dei Ishi." Deidara scowled, "Seriously…" Tsunade nodded and chuckled, "Seriously. But in any case Dei Ishi, here is your Jonin vest. Welcome to our village, Sakura here is one of our S-ranked/Jonin doctors. I will leave it to her to show you around and hope you will enjoy our village as much as your last village." Deidara put his new Jonin vest on, only zipping it up a third of the way.

Sakura and Deidara were walking through the village whenever Sakura saw her group of friends, "Hey Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Sai, Shino, Neji, Lee and TenTen!" Sakura grasped Deidara's hand and drug him all the way to the group. Naruto looked confused, "Sakura, who's this guy?" Sakura looked at Deidara, "Oh this is Dei Ishi guys! He's a transfer from the hidden Mist village!" Naruto studied him for a second making Sakura's heart pound. Then Deidara spoke, "Yo." Naruto grinned, "WOW! You look just like a blonde haired, blue eyed Sasuke!" Deidara sweat dropped, "Um, thanks?"

Ino, Hinata and TenTen all circled around Sakura. Ino folded her arms and pouted, "How'd you meet such a hottie Sakura!? It's totally NOT fair!" Sakura rolled her eyes as TenTen spoke up, "Yeah Sakura, how come the Hokage always assigns you all of the cute guys!" Sakura felt like she was going to die from embarrassment… 


	8. Complete Jealousy

**Hey everyone! Hope everyone is liking the story so far!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 8: Complete Jealousy

Sakura sat back in the background tapping her fingers irritably as the new "Dei" was being admired and hit on by random girls from the village. So far Deidara had gotten over 30 invitations to go on a date, Sakura scoffed as she thought, 'My bad, now 31.' Sakura played with the ends of her long hair as Deidara was being swarmed by multiple new fan girls who practically had hearts coming out of their eyes.

It was getting late in the night and Sakura was fed up with Deidara being doted on. She had gotten enough of that whenever she was in Team Seven with Sasuke. She swiftly stood and began walking back towards her apartment, which she was now thankful for the fact that she had two rooms.

Once in her apartment Sakura sighed, she was definitely ready for bed. Sakura quickly changed into one of Sasuke's old shirts he had left behind, which had an Uchiha clan symbol on the back. But as of the moment she truly couldn't care less. She stripped out of her black spandex booty shorts leaving her in her black boy shorts underwear and let her long pink mane down out of its ponytail. Sakura sighed and walked to her bedroom, leaving the door open by habit and turned the light off. She climbed into her bed and snuggled into the satin sheets, squirming her way underneath her silk comforter. Sakura set her alarm for seven in the morning and passed out the minute her head hit the pillow.

By the time Deidara got home it was past eleven at night. He unlocked the door to the apartment and walked in, "Sakura I'm home." Whenever he didn't get a response he figured Sakura was ignoring him. Deidara looked at the ground as he thought, 'I really shouldn't have let all of those girls get between Sakura and I… I can't even begin to imagine how hurt she is right now…' Deidara walked to Sakura's room to see she was passed out cold, making him smile softly.

He walked into her room and leaned down over her body; brushing some of Sakura's hair out of her face before whispering to her, "Never forget you are my one true love Sakura… I love you, sweet dreams sweetie…." He then kissed her lips softly and undressed, putting on a pair of black drawstring sweatpants. Deidara yawned and stretched as he climbed into bed next to Sakura, pulling her body next to his and smiled whenever she rolled over to snuggle into his chest.

The next morning whenever Sakura's alarm clock began to beep annoyingly at her she groaned, not wanting to move from the warmth she currently had. Sakura cracked an eye open only to see the blonde head beneath her. Sakura scowled and used her monstrous strength to pick Deidara up and throw him across the room. Deidara jolted awake the minute his body smacked hard into the wall, "WHAT THE HELL SAKURA!? I WAS SLEEPING, YEAH!" Sakura scowled, "YEAH IN THE WRONG ROOM!" Inner fist pumped, 'THE NERVE OF THAT GUY! PUMMLE HIM TO DEATH, CHA!"

Sakura stalked towards Deidara angrily and he began cowering like a scared dog with his tail between his legs, "S…Sakura, wait… NO!" Sakura grabbed Deidara by the back of his shirt like a cat holding its kitten by the scruff of its neck and dragged him out of her room. Once she was at her front door she angrily swung it open and tossed Deidara out. The neighbors were now outside curiously watching as Deidara rubbed the back of his head tenderly and stood up completely pissed off. Deidara then stormed back into the apartment and back into Sakura's room, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?" Sakura glared daggers at him, "YOU ARE MY PROBLEM DEI!"

Deidara folded his arms, "Well then please explain what I have done wrong, hm!" Sakura looked down, "You ignored me all yesterday just so that girls could gloat all over you…" Deidara's arms dropped, "Sakura… I… I'm sorry, yeah… I'm not used to all of the attention, yeah…" Sakura looked up slightly, "But still Dei… you never once considered my feelings…" Deidara sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry Sakura, please forgive me…" Sakura buried her head into Deidara's chest, "I… I don't want anyone to take you away from me Deidara…"

Deidara's heart began to pound, "What…?" Sakura began crying, "I may seem like the strongest most independent woman you've ever met, but in reality I'm not… I'm weak and depend on so many other people… My heart is broken easily and so when I saw you with so many other girls yesterday the only thing I could think was that you would find someone else to replace me…" Deidara chuckled, "Sakura, I couldn't replace you even if I tried…" Sakura looked up, "What…?" Deidara grinned, "The only one I want is you Sakura. You stole my heart the moment we met, yeah."

A knock suddenly came to Sakura's door and she stood up, wiping the tears from her face and walked to her front door and opened it, "Yes?" The man bowed, "Lady Hokage would like to see you and Dei Ishi in her office immediately." Sakura bowed, "Thank you." Sakura closed her door and got ready, throwing her hair into a ponytail, "Ready Dei?" He nodded and the two ran quickly to the Hokage's office. Once inside the Hokage's office the two bowed and Tsunade smiled, "Dei, how are you settling in to the village?" Dei shrugged, "Fine." Sakura glared, "He has all of the women falling for him already." Tsunade laughed, "I figured so. Anyway, I have a mission for Team Kakashi, which Dei will now be a part of."

Just then Naruto busted through the door, "NARUTO UZUMAKI AT YOUR SERVICE!" Sai walked in quietly behind him shaking his head, fully knowing what was about to happen. Sakura backhanded Naruto across the head and he began whining, "Ow Sakura, that really hurt!" Tsunade sighed, "Team Kakashi, Dei Ishi is now a member of your squad. You four will be going on a mission to patrol a merchant road where many rogue ninja and bandits have been sighted attacking helpless merchants. You also will be working as escorts for a rich and powerful merchant. Her name is Suzuna Hanabishi, Suzuna please come in."

The door opened slowly to reveal a beautiful woman with hair longer than Sakura's that was midnight black and eyes that were pure golden, "Hello, my name is Suzuna Hanabishi." Sakura didn't even look at her and spoke to Tsunade, "When shall we leave Milady?" Sakura noticed Deidara gawking at Suzuna and clenched her fists as Tsunade sweat dropped, "As soon as you're all packed. Sai will be the Team Captain on this mission." They all nodded and left for their homes. Sakura didn't like the start of this mission at all…


	9. Shattered Glass

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I'm very honored with how many views this story has received!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 9: Shattered Glass

Sakura, Deidara, Naruto and Sai all stood at the front gate with their client Suzuna ready to go. Sai sighed and looked at all of his comrades, "If we are all set let's get going, this is going to be one long trip." Suzuna looked at Sakura as they began walking and tried speaking to her, "Hi, my name is Suzuna. Your name is Sakura right?" Sakura didn't even spare a single glance at Suzuna, "Yes." Naruto sweat dropped, "Sakura, you could be a little nicer you know!" Sakura stopped walking and glared at Naruto, "Excuse me?" Naruto jumped a bit and hid behind Deidara, "Man Sakura's scary today." Deidara rolled his eyes and kept walking.

The five had walked until nightfall and stopped to set up camp. Sai looked around, "All right, this spot should be fine. Sakura, you will take the first watch, Naruto you will take the second, Dei the third, and I will take the last." Everyone nodded and Sakura stood and walked away to begin her watch. Suzuna looked at Dei, "I don't think Miss Sakura likes me much…" Deidara huffed, "Don't worry about her. She's just being jealous." Suzuna cocked her head to the side, "Jealous? Jealous of what?" Naruto grinned, "You, duh." Suzuna blushed, "You can't be serious!"

Sakura clenched her fists as she kept walking around the perimeter, "Dammit… Why am I so jealous of her!?" Sakura stiffened whenever she heard a voice, "Well, I don't know blossom. Why don't you enlighten me?" Sakura glared, "Kisame what are you doing here?" Kisame jumped out from the tops of the trees and stood tall in front of Sakura with his arms folded, "I've come to retrieve you… and Deidara of course… Where is the long haired explosive fool?" Sakura's eye twitched a bit then she grinned, "He's dead." She took out some of the hair she had saved whenever she cut Deidara's hair for just this reason. She tossed the hair to Kisame and his eyes grew wide, "So, blondie bit the dust did he?"

Suddenly Kisame grabbed Sakura by her thigh long ponytail, "Now tell me where Deidara really is or I will cut all of your pretty hair off as well." Sakura bit her bottom lip, refusing to speak a single word of Deidara's whereabouts. Kisame scowled and grabbed a kunai, holding it up to Sakura's long silky hair, "You don't think I'm kidding do you?" Whenever Sakura didn't answer him he growled angrily and sliced through her hair making Sakura's body fall to the ground with a **'poof'**. Kisame began growling, "Damn that little girl!"

Sakura paused whenever her clone had vanished, 'HE TRIED CUTTING MY HAIR! DAMN YOU KISAME!' Sakura instantly turned and dashed towards Deidara. Whenever she reached camp she was heaving heavily like she had just ran a marathon. Deidara jumped up and ran to her, "SAKURA WHAT'S WRONG!?" Sakura then motioned for him to come closer and whenever he did she whispered, "Kisame…" Deidara's eyes widened, "What, yeah…?" Sakura's head shot up whenever he said it… Her head shot towards Naruto and Sai whose heads immediately had snapped towards Sakura and Deidara.

Sakura began laughing nervously as she slapped Deidara on the back, "Oh DEI you are so full of it! That Deidara impersonation was perfect!" Naruto and Sai shrugged it off but still glanced nervously at Deidara. Naruto leaned towards Sai, "That was weird. I could have sworn I heard him say "yeah"…" Sai nodded slightly, "Yes, I thought I heard the same thing as well…" Naruto shrugged, "Well Sakura did say it was an impersonation, so I guess that's why." Sai nodded but didn't say a thing.

Suzuna watched the entire show, "Are you four always so comedic?" Sakura got an annoyed look on her face as Deidara scooted his way back towards Suzuna, "No, no, no, just Naruto and Sakura are the comedic ones. I'm just the handsome devil of the group." Suzuna began blushing and Sakura clenched her fists and walked towards Deidara and Suzuna. Deidara was chatting away about how sexy he was whenever Sakura's fist met the back of Deidara's head. Suzuna gasped and held Deidara to her chest, "What is wrong with you Miss Sakura!?"

Sakura's eye twitched as she turned towards Suzuna and slapped her roughly across the face, "Many things. Dei, we are through… find a new place to live…" Deidara's mouth dropped, "Sakura! What the hell, I was just talking to her!" Sakura turned again only for Deidara's face to be slugged by Sakura's fist again, "I'm going back on watch." Suzuna stood angrily, "No wonder no one wants to get close to you! You act like a man with the way you are always using brute strength to solve all of your problems!" Sakura suddenly stopped and turned around, her eyes glaring like the devil himself.

Suzuna glared back at Sakura but began to shake a bit whenever Sakura began to sulk towards Suzuna, "Care to pass that by me again commoner?" Suzuna was now getting pissed, "Oh you heard me bitch! You have inhumane strength, tell me what kind of man would want to marry, let alone date a woman of your caliber?" Sakura was now standing in front of the shorter woman and she cracked her neck and leather gloved fingers, "You may be beautiful Suzuna but you cannot produce ninja heir. I heard why you really came to our village. You heard we had the most suitable bachelors, but tell me, what ninja would want to marry a commoner, a woman whom possesses no chakra what so ever?"

Suzuna was really beginning to seethe now and was about to speak up but Sakura beat her, "You know, it must have taken you years to get your hair so long. Why not trim it up?" Sakura then appeared behind Suzuna with a kunai in hand. Suzuna froze, "You wouldn't dare…" Sakura grinned evilly, "Oh I would…" Sakura then sliced through Suzuna's hair leaving it boy short. Suzuna screamed and Sakura grinned, "See you guys later!" She then ran into the night…

Sakura was down by the stream gathering fish and humming happily whenever Kisame appeared next to her, "Have fun going back to camp blossom. I stirred things up quite a lot." He then vanished. Sakura stood with the fish she had and sprinted back to camp. Once she got there she saw Suzuna in Deidara's arms crying. Sakura's eye twitched a bit, "What happened here!?" Everyone looked up glaring at Sakura and she took a shaky step back. Deidara and Naruto both stood and walked towards Sakura, "You have gone too far Sakura." Sakura looked entirely confused, "Huh…?"

Deidara slammed his fist into a tree, "Dammit Sakura you know what you did!" Sakura looked even more lost, "What are you talking about…? I was fishing for dinner… See?" Sakura held up a dozen fish. Suzuna stood up, "YOU CALL CUTTING ALL OF MY HAIR OFF FISHING!?" Sakura's eyes filled with tears as she kept backing away getting closer and closer to a cliff edge that you couldn't see the bottom of, "I… don't know what you're talking about Miss Suzuna…" Deidara closed in on Sakura, "You're seriously fucked up, you know that?!" The tears from Sakura's eyes began flooding down her face and was about to take another step back whenever Naruto yelled out, "SAKURA WATCH OUT!" By then it was too late, Sakura began losing her balance and fell backwards screaming.

Deidara looked over the edge only to see Sakura had disappeared forever, "S… SAKURA!"


	10. Amnesia

**Don't you guys just LOVE cliffies!? *snickers* Here is the next chapter my dears!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 10: Amnesia

A group of six travelers were making their way through the vast canyon whenever they saw a body of a petite female lying on the ground face down. The women of the travelers all gasped and ran towards the young girl, turning her bruised and battered body over for inspection, "What do you see Yumi?" Yumi shook her head, "Dunno Shizurai…" Shizurai looked at the other girl, "What do you think Khanna?" Khanna sighed, "I have no idea Shizurai…" Khanna felt terrible for this young girl.

Yumi clasped her hands together, "She's simply too adorable! Her pink hair is so pretty and long!" Shizurai nodded with a gleam in her eyes, "Right!? She's too cute! I wonder how old she is… wait… is she even alive!?" Khanna sighed, "Yes Shizurai she's alive… but barely…" Suddenly the young girl's eyes opened slightly to show bright emerald green orbs and Khanna kneeled next to her, "Don't be afraid sweetie we are travelers making our way back home, are you all right?" The young girl just stared at Khanna with sorrow filled eyes, breaking the three women's hearts.

Khanna looked over at the men whom were now relaxing and sighed, "Furro, come here!" He instantly dropped his cigarette and ran over. Khanna instructed Furro to pick the young girl up and carry her back to their village. The other two men snickered at Furro, making Yumi and Shizurai glare at them, "Kinto, Hiro, I don't know what you two are snickering at! You will all be carrying the girl!" The young girl looked at Khanna, "Who are you…?" Khanna smiled, "My name is Khanna and the man that is carrying you is my husband, Furro. Over there is my best friend Yumi and her husband Kinto and her two teenagers Shizurai and Hiro. What is your name…?" The young girl seemed to be thinking extremely hard over this, "I… I don't know…" Khanna paused, "Do you know how old you are?" The young girl pondered for a moment, "Eighteen I think…"

Khanna stopped walking as her long violet hair blew past her. Yumi stopped, "Khanna are you okay?" Khanna looked over at Yumi, her aqua eyes filled with tears, "Poor thing… doesn't even remember who she is…" Shizurai bounded up to Khanna, "Aunt Khanna you should adopt her!" Yumi nodded, "Indeed you should Khanna." Khanna had always wanted a daughter but had miscarried four times and gave up, and since this young girl wasn't married it was tradition that the daughter stayed with the family until wedded. She then ran up to Furro and talked it over with him after he had passed the girl on gently to Kinto. Furro nodded eagerly, "What a fantastic idea Khanna!"

Once the young girl was passed to Hiro they were about thirty minutes away from their village, "Hi, my name is Hiro." The young girl blushed slightly as this handsome young man carrying her. Hiro had messy brown hair with one random blonde streak in it, crimson red colored eyes, tanned skin, and an extremely muscular body. Hiro grinned at her, "I'm eighteen as well miss! You took a nasty tumble I'm guessing." The young girl shrugged, "I can't remember…" Suddenly a gasp followed with giggles was heard between Yumi, Shizurai and Khanna, "IT'S PERFECT!" Hiro stopped and turned, showing an 'X' shaped scar on his right cheek, "Geez you three, what's the deal?" Khanna ran up, "Until you remember your name I'm going to call you Kisa!" Hiro chuckled and grinned, "Well it's nice to meet you Kisa." Kisa smiled, "Nice to meet you too Hiro, I think I'm okay to walk now…" Hiro raised an eyebrow, "You sure?" Kisa nodded, "Positive!" Hiro nodded, "All right, but at least hold my hand or arm in case you feel dizzy or light headed. Kisa blushed and held Hiro's hand making two of the women awe. Shizurai gagged like watching her older brother with a girl was the most disgusting thing in the world.

They finally came up to a medium sized quiet village that had fields of flowers surrounding it. Hiro smiled, "Welcome to your new home Kisa, The Cherry Blossom Village." Kisa smiled, "I have a home…" Her long pink hair blew in the wind serenely as Khanna and Furro came up to her, "Ready to go home Kisa?" Kisa nodded eagerly and watched as everyone came out to welcome the travelers back home. Khanna smiled, "You see Kisa, Yumi and Kinto live next door to us. So you will always be able to see Hiro…" Kisa turned bright red and shielded her eyes with her bangs.

_-With Team Kakashi-_

Deidara ran as fast as he could to find a way down the canyon as Sai created an ink bird large enough to hold all of them to search for Sakura. Once lowered to the canyon floor they found no body making Naruto question out loud, "Where's her body?! She couldn't have survived that fall!" Sai looked at Naruto, "This is Sakura we are talking about…" Deidara jumped off of the bird and ran to a shiny metal object on the ground and picked it up, "Hey guys take a look at this…" Deidara turned to show Sakura's headband. Everyone's face drained of color and Naruto began panicking, "She could be seriously hurt!" Sai nodded, "Indeed she could be but…" Deidara and Naruto both glared at Sai yelling in union, "BUT WHAT!" Sai looked down, "Do not forget we have a mission to complete…"

Naruto ground his teeth together, "FUCK THE MISSION! SAKURA COULD BE DYING FOR ALL WE KNOW!" Suzuna scowled, "I will not pay you unless you three get me home in time." Sai began to rub his temples, "The village needs the money you two… As soon as we drop her off we will come straight back here and search for her." Deidara couldn't believe his ears, "That will be four days from now!" Sai shook his head, "I am team leader, so what I say, goes."

Deidara and Naruto both nodded in defeat, "All right…"


	11. The Duo of Troublemakers

**I want to thank all of the views I have gotten for this story, it means so much to me. I promise once we get a computer desk I will be writing longer chapters for my stories considering I will have an 'l' and 'p' key *sweat drops* anyway…**

**Oh and if you didn't get the memo because you're a tad slow like me; Kisa is Sakura. Lol... **

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 11: The Duo of Troublemakers

-6 months later-

Hiro knocked on Kisa's window lightly. Kisa quickly put a robe on and opened her window chuckling, "Hiro what are you doing? It's five in the morning!" Hiro walked in grinning. Hiro was the bad boy of the town; he wore tight t-shirts, jeans with rips in them, a leather jacket, combat boots, had his ears and lip pierced, always wore three necklaces and had various tattoos scattered on his chest, back, and arms. Hiro grinned at her, "Get dressed Kisa because we are going to be mischievous today…" Kisa sweat dropped, "Why do I have to be a part of this?" Hiro laughed, "Common I know you'll come anyway!"

Kisa dropped her robe in front of Hiro to get dressed, he had seen her in her undergarments plenty of times for neither of them to really care anymore, "So what is it that we are doing Hiro?" Hiro chuckled and placed his pointer finger up to his lips, "It's a secret Kisa my dear..." Kisa rolled her emerald eyes as Hiro sprawled out onto her bed and right as he closed his crimson eyes Kisa jumped onto him in nothing but her undergarments. Honestly the two were so comfortable with each other at this point that you could consider them more than friends…

Hiro grinned, "Kisa… You know whenever you do this it makes me want you…" Kisa put her hand up to her forehead to act devastated, "And wouldn't that be such a shame for your fan club girls!" Hiro grinned at Kisa and flipped them over, his necklaces dangling freely as he ran his hand over Kisa's well sculpted stomach and up to her breasts, winking at her as he gave one a tight squeeze. Kisa looked at his necklaces for the millionth time, "Hiro… Please…" Hiro saw her face and gave in, "Fine you win, you can have it." He sat up and took off a chained stainless steel cross, hooking it around Kisa's neck. Kisa smiled softly, "Thank you!" Kisa had been asking for the very same necklace for months now but he had never caved in until now.

Suddenly a knock came to Kisa's bedroom door, "Kisa baby, are you awake?" Kisa turned bright red and ushered Hiro into her closet before pulling her robe back on and opening the door, "Good morning mom!" Khanna smiled at Kisa, "My early riser. Would you like some breakfast?" Kisa shook her head, "Nah, just an apple or orange will do." Khanna nodded and turned to walk away, "Oh and Kisa honey?" Kisa looked at Khanna confused, "Yes mom?" Khanna then grinned mischievously and winked at Kisa, "I won't tell your father you've been sneaking Hiro in here for months now." Kisa turned bright red, "M…Mom!" Khanna chuckled, "You two have fun. But no grandchildren until marriage am I understood Hiro?!" Hiro opened the closet grinning, "Yes ma'am."

Once Khanna had left Kisa closed her door and locked it, "See I told you she knew!" Hiro rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up and get dressed beautiful. I had a bad streak in me that needs to be taken care of." Kisa rolled her eyes and brushed her now knee length pink locks. She then walked to her closet and opened it standing in front of it, not knowing what to wear.

Hiro sighed and pulled out a cigarette and lit it, opening Kisa's bedroom window for ventilation, "Will you hurry up Kisa-cat?" Kisa had earned that nickname her second month living in her new home. Kisa huffed, "You know Hiro… you can go and cause mischief without me… And QUIT smoking in my room dammit!" Hiro chuckled and stood up to stand on her balcony, "All right but whenever your dad sees me don't you dare say it was my fault." Kisa froze at the mention of her father seeing Hiro in her room so early in the morning, "Fuck it, smoke in my room but don't get ash everywhere and spray my room once you're done." Hiro chuckled, "Whatever you say Kisa-cat."

Considering it was spring it was still chilly in the mornings but got considerably warm in the afternoons and Kisa just knew she would be out until then or later. She was finally dressed in a pair of jean shorts, a black tank top with a black and pink zip up hoodie, black ankle socks and a pair of cute pink and black running shoes. Kisa sighed as she thought, 'Lord knows I'll need running shoes with the trouble Hiro is about to put me through…" Hiro looked over as he flicked his cigarette outside, "Yo, Kisa-cat, you almost done there princess?" Kisa flipped her hair over and put it in a high ponytail, "Yup, I'm ready for trouble!"

Another knock came to Kisa's bedroom door, "Who is it?" Khanna chuckled, "It's just me darling. I brought you your breakfast and some extra…" Kisa sighed and unlocked her door, "Mom… seriously? Dad isn't that dumb!" Khanna chuckled, "Your father is still asleep Kisa. Are you and Hiro going out?" Kisa nodded and Khanna shot Hiro a look, "You two better not be going out to get into trouble…" Hiro chuckled, "No, no of course not aunt Khanna!"

Hiro wasn't really related to Khanna but had known her ever since he was born. Kisa grabbed the two apples and the black backpack Khanna had put two bentos and a canteen of cherry blossom green tea. Khanna shook her head, "You two be good okay?" Kisa smiled and nodded, "Okay mom!" Khanna brought Kisa in for a hug, "I love you Kisa." Kisa smiled and hugged Khanna back, "I love you too mom." Khanna smiled and released Kisa, "Go on now. I packed you both lunches and cherry blossom tea." Kisa's face lit up, "Wow thanks a ton!" Khanna nodded, "Now go before your father wakes up." Hiro sighed, "Common Kisa-cat."

Kisa giggled and waved to Khanna as she ran to the window sill and the two jumped down with ease. Hiro also had chakra and was a Cherry Blossom Village ninja. Kisa had also become a Cherry Blossom ninja also and was put on the same squad as Hiro. No one knew she was an S-ranked/Jonin already though… Kisa looked at Hiro as they ran, "What are we doing exactly Hiro?" Hiro gave her a grin, "We are painting the entire village pink and green…" Kisa sweat dropped, "You're kidding me right…?" Hiro laughed, "Nope Kisa-cat! So let's get it done before everyone wakes up!" Kisa shook her head and sighed but the thought of having a pink village made her laugh.

The two finished at exactly 6:30 in the morning and both had paint smears on their faces, arms and legs booking it away from the "crime scene" once in one of the trees of the flower fields the two just waited for the reactions of the villagers. Hiro grinned, "3… 2… 1… It's show time Kisa-cat." Suddenly the entire village began screaming, "DAMN YOU HIRO AND KISA!" Both fell off the tree laughing, "Common Kisa-cat let's go get washed up in the stream.

Once the two were no longer suspects of crime Hiro began pushing Kisa, whom had let her hair down to flow beautifully in the wind, on a wooden swing. Hiro smiled whenever Kisa would smile or laugh, "You know Kisa-cat… I love you…" Kisa's eyes widened, "Huh?" Hiro stopped pushing Kisa and slowly made the swing come to a stop. Hiro then bent over into Kisa's ear, "I said… I love you Kisa-cat…" Kisa was about to answer when suddenly the two both felt two ominous chakras and one normal chakra.

Kisa stood, "Who the hell is that Hiro…?" Hiro wrapped his arm around Kisa protectively, "Dunno but whoever it is… is moving at a fast rate. Kisa run, now…" Kisa looked up at Hiro shocked, "I can't just leave you Hiro! I won't leave you to fight three against one! I won't do it and you can't make me leave!" Hiro chuckled, "I suppose I can't… now can I…?" Kisa grinned and pulled her brand new black leather gloves on, "No, you can't…"

Suddenly three people dropped from the sky and Kisa stepped forward, "Who are you and what do you want!?" Naruto looked wide eyed at the sight in front of him, "S…Sakura…" Deidara's hair had grown back out and was now in a high ponytail, his one long bang covering his left eye, "Hey Sakura, nice of you to let everyone know you're not dead." Sai cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Sakura, he's being what you would call, an ass…" Kisa looked so confused, "Who the hell is Sakura? My name is Kisa and I'm a ninja from the Cherry Blossom Village." The three boys looked at each other concerned.

Naruto and Deidara stepped forward, making Hiro step forward in front of Kisa. This made Deidara scoff, "Tch, little boy I would move if I were you, hm!" Sai rolled his eyes, "Deidara shut up." Kisa's eyes widened, "I know that name Deidara from somewhere… I cannot remember where though…" Deidara's eyes widened, "Sakura it's me, yeah!" Kisa looked at Deidara, "MY NAME IS KISA, NOT SAKURA FOR THE LAST TIME!" Kisa turned on her heel grumbling and ran back to her home. Deidara put his hands in his clay pouches with an evil grin on his face, "I think I need to make some art now, hm!" Hiro's eye's widened and he turned swiftly on his heel and began running, making Deidara pout, "Ah, dammit… now we have to chase both of them."

Deidara opened his palm and the mouths spit out a chewed piece of clay. He then smashed his hands together tightly and make a few hand signs making the clay expand into his C2 dragon, "Such beauty, but this isn't what true art is… art is an-" Naruto fanned his hand cutting Deidara off, "Yeah, yeah, it's an explosion. Let's just go and get Sakura now." Deidara got a seriously annoyed look on his face, "Yo, don't cut my art speech off Naruto!" Sai rolled his eyes, swiftly rolling out his scroll and quickly painting on a bird, holding up two fingers, "Ninja art: Super Beasts Scroll."

Sai jumped onto his ink bird, "Let's go you two. You can finish you lover's quarrel later." Deidara and Naruto both now looked annoyed, "We are not lovers!" Deidara folded his arms, "Tch, as if I'd ever love another man, yeah!" Sai then glared at the two, "Then let's go already." Deidara jumped onto his C2 dragon with Naruto quick to do the same. The two creations quickly took flight making the entire town scream in fear, "IT'S A DRAGON!" Naruto chuckled, "Man I wish I was as feared as much as you are Deidara." Deidara grinned, "In due time Naruto… the Akatsuki didn't recruit you and Sai for nothing. We need to put our cloaks on now." The three men swiftly pulled out their cloaks and put them on.

Kisa and Hiro ran through the panicked city, "Hiro what should we do!?" Hiro skidded to a stop, "That technique…" Kisa's eyes widened, "You honestly don't mean THAT technique do you?!" Hiro nodded and the two closed their eyes starting an enormous genjutsu over the entire city. It wouldn't affect anyone on the inside but if anyone tried to breach the walls their bodies would surely go down. Kisa and Hiro both made hand signs, "Storm of the Cherry Blossoms!" instantly the entire city was shielded from the outside world and the entire village began to cheer.

Sai held up his hand for everyone to stop, "There is a massive genjutsu casted over the entire village. We cannot enter or we will surely be at a disadvantage…" Deidara scowled and Naruto looked at the village in awe. The entire village was covered in what it looked like a snow globe of cherry blossoms. Naruto grinned, "I knew Sakura wouldn't go down without putting up one hell of a fight." Deidara looked extremely annoyed, "Dammit, yeah…" Sai looked over at the other two, "Retreat for now."

The entire village crowded around Hiro and Kisa. Khanna and Yumi pushed through the crowds, "KISA, HIRO!" The two teenagers fell over from chakra depletion and the two mothers gasped. Khanna whacked Hiro over the head, "I told you not to do anything stupid today!" Yumi chuckled at the two as Shizurai beat Hiro over the head, "Dammit Hiro you're such an idiot! You're always making Kisa-chan do bad things too!" Truth be told, the entire village adored Kisa even though she was mischievous just like Hiro.

Khanna picked Kisa's body up and Shizurai and Yumi picked up Hiro, "Let's get these two home to rest." Khanna smiled, "They don't call our children the protégées of the village for nothing…" Yumi nodded at Khanna, "But I have a feeling that won't be the last we see of those three… What would the Akatsuki be doing here of all places…?" Shizurai looked extremely troubled, "I think they want cousin Kisa mom…"


	12. Ninja Art: Whack-A-Sakura Jutsu!

**Time for the next chapter!**

**As always, **

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 12: Ninja Art: Whack-A-Sakura Jutsu

Deidara, Naruto and Sai all sat in a cave close to the village Sakura was staying in. The three were at the moment in a meeting with all of the Akatsuki members. Pein folded his arms, "So Deidara, you're telling me Sakura has no idea who she is?" Deidara shook his head, "Not a damn clue, hm." Hidan decided to speak out then, "What the fuck you three?! What in the hell happened to her!?" The three looked down silently but then Sai spoke up, "You see, six months ago KISAME decided to pull a stunt on us that made all of us turn our backs on Sakura… She had no idea what had actually happened and Deidara scared her so badly that she ended up falling off a cliff. We had thought she died from the fall, but whenever we went to retrieve her body there was none. The only thing we found was her headband."

Pein sighed heavily, "Wait, Kisame did all of this?" The trio nodded and everyone shot a glare at Kisame. Pein shook angrily, "I would expect something stupid like that to be done by Hidan or Deidara, but you Kisame? I am ashamed. You had strict orders to retrieve Sakura and Deidara with no harm done to either. I knew I should have sent Itachi instead..." Kisame folded his arms, "Well the dumb bitch wouldn't listen to me." That comment caused Deidara, Naruto, Sai, Itachi, Hidan, Tobi and Pein's eyes to twitch. Hidan glared and barked out, "Hey you bastard! Don't talk about Sakura that way! I swear on Jashin that I will kill you if you ever fucking talk about her like that again!"

In all honesty, during the time Sakura had spent with the Akatsuki, Hidan had considered Sakura to be a baby sister to him and protected her viscously. Pein glanced at Hidan's violet eyes, "Hidan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, Konan and Tobi. We all will leave instantly to meet up with Deidara, Naruto and Sai. Am I understood?" They all nodded and vanished, leaving Pein and Kisame, "Kisame… I will speak with you later concerning your punishment… I may just let Hidan do it considering he's immortal…" Kisame's eyes widened as Pein vanished.

-4 days later-

It had been quiet since the three Akatsuki members had attacked the village, yet Kisa still felt uneasy about the entire situation. Ever since they had attacked, Kisa had been having a reoccurring dream that scared her awake every night…

_**A young girl that looked exactly like Kisa was down by a stream gathering fish and humming happily whenever an odd looking blue man appeared next to her, "Have fun going back to camp blossom. I stirred things up quite a lot." He then vanished. The young girl then stood with the fish she had and sprinted back to a camp. Once she got there she saw a woman with short boyish hair in a blonde man's arms crying. The young girl's eye twitched a bit, "What happened here!?" Everyone looked up glaring at the young girl, whom had done absolutely nothing and she took a shaky step back. Then two blonde males both stood at the same time and walked towards the young woman, "You have gone too far -." The young woman looked entirely confused, "Huh…?"**_

_**The blonde male who had been holding the crying woman slammed his fist into a tree, "Dammit - you know what you did!" the young woman looked even more lost, "What are you talking about…? I was fishing for dinner… See?" The young woman held up a dozen fish. The woman who had been crying stood up, "YOU CALL CUTTING ALL OF MY HAIR OFF FISHING!?" The young girl's eyes filled with tears as she kept backing away getting closer and closer to a cliff edge that you couldn't see the bottom of, "I… don't know what you're talking about Miss -…" The handsome blonde male closed in on the young girl, "You're seriously fucked up, you know that?!" The tears from the young girl's eyes began flooding down her face and was about to take another step back whenever the spikey blonde yelled out, "- WATCH OUT!" By then it was too late, the young girl began losing her balance and fell backwards screaming.**_

_**The young woman tried using all of her chakra in her feet to stop her fall on the wall of the canyon but she had just been falling too fast, the only good it did was slow the fall down a bit. She knew she was going to die, but she just couldn't give up no matter what. The young woman began clawing at the walls as she fell, making her fingers bleed from rocks and the amount of chakra she had been using. When that didn't help she only had one last hope. The young girl then used a massive amount of chakra, the last of her chakra, to attach her entire body to the wall as if she were rolling down a hill; her headband that she could never see the village sign on became undone, falling swiftly away from her. Her body began to become bruised and tattered but her theory was working. She finally saw the ground come into view, running out of chakra she fainted, falling face first onto the ground.**_

_**The rest became a blur…**_

Kisa shot awake breathing heavily and sweating. Tears were streaming down her face whenever her door leading to her balcony opened. Kisa looked over and saw Hiro, "H… Hiro…" Hiro sighed, "Same nightmare again Kisa-cat…?" She nodded as he took his boots off and climbed into bed with her, "I figured so. That's why I came over again…" Kisa sniffled, "What time is it…?" Hiro shrugged, "I think around midnight…" Hiro saw how beaten up Kisa looked and opened his arms for her, "Come here Kisa-cat…"

Kisa gladly crawled into Hiro's arms and he laid the two down back onto her bed, he knew the only way she would sleep peacefully is if he held her throughout the night, "Shhh…. Kisa calm down…" Kisa fisted Hiro's shirt and began bawling, "Something hasn't been right ever since those Akatsuki members appeared! I felt like I knew them Hiro! It just doesn't make sense!" Hiro pondered this for a moment, "Kisa do you remember the day we all found you?" Kisa calmed to sniffling and nodded, so Hiro went on, "Well you didn't exactly know your name. Hell you didn't know anything about yourself. What if you knew these men before you had fallen?"

Kisa shot up, "I would never be a part of the Akatsuki!" Hiro chuckled, "I suppose not… You are too damn sweet to be a part of an evil organization like the Akatsuki." Kisa fell back into Hiro's arms and snuggled into his chest. Hiro took a deep breath, "Hey Kisa-cat?" Kisa looked up at Hiro, "Yeah Hiro…?" Hiro blushed deeply as he stared into those bright emerald green eyes, "I love you so much… Will you marry me…?" Kisa's eyes widened, "W…What?" Hiro flicked her forehead, "You heard me goofball." Kisa blushed deeply and looked down, "Y…Yes…" Hiro's face brightened up, "Really!?" Kisa nodded sleepily and passed back out into Hiro's arms. Hiro chuckled, "She really must have been exhausted from those nightmares…"

-In the cave-

Deidara grumbled a bit and Naruto looked over at him, "What's your problem now?" Deidara sweat dropped, "Well for starters, the fact that there are one too many people in this tiny cave annoys the hell out of me!" It was true though. Now instead of it just being Naruto, Sai and Deidara; there was now Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Konan, Itachi, Tobi, Naruto, Sai and Deidara. Pein sighed, "All right, we all know the plan now correct?" Everyone nodded and Hidan stood, "Blondie is right, it is way too fucking stuffy in here. I'm going to have a damned cigarette."

Hidan carefully walked outside and pulled a cigarette whenever Deidara scared him half to death, "You think she will remember us… you know, now that all of us are here, hm?" Hidan jumped and cracked his neck, "Don't fucking scare me like that you blonde brat. And how should I know? Maybe if we just whack her on the head she will remember everything…" Deidara sighed, "How do you smoke those death sticks, yeah?" Hidan glanced over at Deidara, "It calms my fucking nerves." Deidara held his hand out, "You think I could uh…" Hidan scoffed and handed Deidara a cigarette and a lighter, "My damned advice, don't get hooked on them." Deidara chuckled and took a small hit of the cigarette before beginning to cough.

Hidan walked over to Deidara and slapped his back, "See, you shouldn't fucking start such a bad habit. I'm immortal thanks to Jashin, but you, you are as fucking mortal as they get." Deidara chuckled and looked at the ground, "Hey Hidan, do you think if I were to start practicing Jashin that I would become immortal too, yeah?" Hidan shrugged as he flicked the ash off of his cigarette, "I don't fucking know."

Deidara grinned, "I want to convert Hidan. Teach me the ways of Jashin, hm." Hidan's violet eyes widened, "You sure you want to go through all of that fucking pain kid?" Deidara looked forward with a straight face, "If I can live forever you and I would be unstoppable, hm." Hidan chuckled, "You have to be damn consistent with your fucking commandments if you want to stay on Jashin's good side." Deidara's eyes hardened, "I understand, hm."

Pein walked outside four hours later only to see Deidara practicing Jashin with Hidan and shook his head. His eyes widened though whenever he saw Deidara's skin change the same way Hidan's did during his rituals. Hidan slapped Deidara's back, "Looks like Jashin fucking likes you kid. You're now immortal…" Pein cleared his throat, "Deidara, Hidan, you two will now be partners with Kakuzu considering you are both now immortal…" Hidan grinned, "Finally, I'm teamed with someone who fucking understands my love for Jashin!" Deidara grinned, "It's not so bad actually, yeah. I actually like it, hm." Pein began thinking deeply, 'Two immortals in the Akatsuki…'

The sun had started rising and Pein, Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Hidan and Deidara all stood in a horizontal row with their cloaks all blowing in the wind. Hidan had given Deidara one of his other Jashin necklaces he carried just in case one broke in battle. The two immortals now grinned at each other like brothers. Kisa got out of bed quietly not to wake Hiro, sensing a mass of evil chakra that she had to go inspect for herself. She dressed quickly and ran out her balcony, jumping down to the ground and bolting towards the chakra.

Once Kisa came to the field she was sensing the chakra she skidded to a stop with wide eyes. In front of her were all but one of the Akatsuki members. Hidan stepped forward, "Hey little sis, long time no see! You could have at least written to me!" Everyone knew Hidan never swore at Sakura, because the one time he did he was scolded and then punched through a wall.

Pein stepped forward, "Kisa is it?" Kisa nervously nodded, "Y…Yes… What do you Akatsuki want with me!?" Pein smiled softly, "That is easy, we want Sakura back…" Kisa clenched her fists, "My name is NOT Sakura!" Pein nodded, "So it would seem. But Kisa, your name was once Sakura Haruno." Kisa's eyes widened, "YOU'RE LYING!" Pein looked at Hidan and nodded.

Hidan began walking towards Kisa and she began panicking, "S…Stay away!" Hidan sighed, "Sis, I'm not here to hurt you." Kisa froze as Hidan kept walking towards her. Once Hidan was in front of Kisa he reached back to grab his three pronged scythe and Kisa's eyes began tearing up, "Please don't kill me!" Hidan flinched and grasped onto his scythe, pulling it in front of him, "Forgive me sis…" The tears that had gathered in Kisa's eyes now spilled over onto her face. Kisa clenched her eyes shut and waited for the end.

Hidan reared his arm back and thrust his scythe down only for Kisa to feel a hard metal hit her head, hearing a small **'bonk'**. Kisa opened her eyes and Hidan scowled, "Dammit I can't hit her!" Pein scowled, "Do it Hidan." Hidan reared his arm back again and this time it came crashing down on her skull. Her eyes became swirls as she teetered back and forth before face planting into the ground. Hidan sweat dropped, "Ah dammit! Was that too hard!?" Pein began laughing, "No Hidan that was… perfect!" Everyone turned their head to look at their leader, he never laughed. But here he was laughing hysterically at this whole situation whenever Tobi cheerfully spoke up, "Ooo! Ooo! We should call this, **NINJA ART: WHACK-A-SAKURA JUTSU!**" Everyone fell over in a fit of laughter.

The only thing they could do now was to wait for Sakura to wake up, hoping she would be herself again.


	13. The Inner Memory Gates Opened

**Fun story to tell you guys! I broke a blood vessel in my left eye and it hurts like a son of a bitch! The end! Lol! Anyway…**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 13: The Inner Memory Gates Opened

Sakura's eyes fluttered open only to find herself stuck in a vast whiteness of space. She looked around, "W…Where am I?" She held her hands up and inspected them intently until she clenched her fists tightly, "How dare they… How dare those damned Akatsuki members attempt to bring back memories I don't want to find!" Sakura shielded her eyes with her bangs, "I hid those damned memories away for a reason… I was actually happy being Kisa…"

Suddenly the white light became blinding and Sakura covered her eyes from the blinding light. Sakura could pick Hidan's vulgar mouth from a crowd of people, "H…Hidan…?" Whenever Sakura opened her eyes Hidan was right above her, "Hey baby sis, how are you feeling…?" Sakura had a searing migraine, "My head hurts badly but other than that I'm fine…" Hidan let out a breath he had been holding, "I'm just glad you're finally back to normal sis…"

Pein walked up to the two and knelt next to Sakura, "Sakura dear, welcome back. Tell me, who is Kisa?" Sakura looked completely confused at Pein's question, "Huh? Who's that?" Pein smiled and shook his head, "No one…" Everyone's head snapped up whenever they heard a male yelling, "KISA! KISA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Sakura slowly sat up and rubbed her head, "Damn it feels like I was hit on the head by Hidan's scythe." Sakura was then tackled down to the ground, "Sakura! You have no idea how much I have missed you baby, hm!" Sakura's eyes grew large, "Deidara?" Deidara looked up at her and pressed his lips against hers.

The two stood up and Deidara wrapped a sheltering arm around Sakura as the shouting voice got closer. Hiro froze whenever he saw her with all of the Akatsuki members, "KISA GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Sakura looked around to find this so called "Kisa" but only found Akatsuki members. Hiro scowled, "KISA! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!? GET AWAY FROM THEM! THEY ARE DANGEROUS!" Sakura patted Deidara's arm and he released her. Sakura walked towards Hiro and stopped in front of him, "Do you need some help finding your friend sir?" Hiro's eyes widened, "Kisa, don't you remember me…?" Sakura raised an eyebrow, "You must be mistaking me for someone else sir… My name is Dr. Sakura Haruno of the Akatsuki." Hiro's mouth dropped, "What did they do to you Kisa-cat…?"

Hidan walked up to Sakura and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Hey, this is my fucking sister you're talking to." Sakura's eye twitched, "Hidan, what have I told you about swearing…?" Hidan nervously sweat dropped, "My bad sis!" Hiro watched the two and began crying, "You had just said YES Kisa!" Sakura looked confused at Hiro, "I am not engaged to anyone. But if I am to be engaged with anyone it is to be with Deidara." Hiro's eyes shot up and looked at the blonde Akatsuki member with bangs covering his left eye. Hiro shook angrily, "What about your mother and father Kisa…" Sakura sighed, "My mother and father are both dead."

Deidara stalked forward angrily, "Yo kid, stop troubling Sakura, hm." Hiro's eyes widened whenever he heard Deidara's accent, "Wait, I know about you… You're Deidara from Iwagakure! You blew up your entire village and defected to create terrorist bombs!" Deidara grinned, "That's me!" Hiro then looked at Hidan, "And you're the immortal Hidan who took down the legendary Asuma Sarutobi!" Hidan grinned, "Yup that's me kiddo." Hiro looked wide eyed back Sakura, "And you… you are Haruno Sakura, the legendary medical ninja with inhumane strength and the only person to surpass the legendary sanin Tsunade." Sakura nodded and smiled, "That would be me!"

Pein walked forward and placed Sakura's cloak over her shoulders, "You…" Pein looked at Hiro confused, "What about me…?" Hiro's eyes had fear written all over them, "You are the most terrifying of all… You are the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein." Pein raised an eyebrow clearly amused, "Yes, you are correct." Hiro then looked over at all of the other Akatsuki members, "Kakuzu of multiple hearts, Itachi Uchiha the man who killed his entire clan in one single night and wielder of the Sharingan, Konan the paper style user, Zetsu the man eating flytrap with two alter egos black and white, but I don't know who that last one is…"

Tobi fell over dramatically, "I'm Tobi!" Sakura backed up with the Akatsuki smiling, "So what should we do with the witness my boys?" All of them grinned whenever Pein cleared his throat, "We shall remove any memory he had of you Sakura." Sakura shrugged, "How boring, but you are the leader, leader." Sakura giggled a bit as Pein shook his head, "Oh how I have missed your sarcasm Sakura." Pein stalked towards Hiro and he took a shaky step back, "No, please don't erase my memories!"

Pein's face was unreadable, "We cannot have you running around looking for Sakura when she wants nothing to do with you young man. Her place is with us, her real family. You think you know Sakura? Well you don't, you only know what was created from the amnesia; a mere shadow of what she could have been but is not. She has killed hundreds, maybe thousands on my command and has never regretted any of it. She is in love with Deidara and they will probably get married sooner or later. Tell me boy, do you really want to be tied to such a terrifying and ruthless woman…?" Hiro shook as tears streamed down his face, "No, she is not terrifying nor is she ruthless. She is loving and kind and would never hurt anyone!"

Pein shook his head, "Wrong answer child, I will allow Sakura to show you her true colors." Pein turned and began walking back towards the group and fanned his hand back, "Go Sakura, show him the carnage you're really capable of creating." Sakura cracked her knuckles, "With pleasure…" Sakura stalked towards Hiro like a lioness hunting for her prey. Hiro's eyes widened, "Kisa please you don't have to do this!" Sakura grinned, "My name is not Kisa you fool. Like Pein said, what you saw was just a mirage created by an accident. I am not sweet nor am I kind. Hidan there swore in front of me once and I punched him so hard he went from the back of the building to the front." Hidan nodded, "It's true."

Hiro grabbed Sakura's shoulders and shook her, "Kisa WAKE UP!" Sakura's eye and hand twitched, "I won't tell you again little boy. My name is Sakura!" Sakura pushed Hiro off of her and gathered chakra in her fist before slamming it into his stomach. Sakura grinned whenever he went through a tree, "Let me tell you something little boy… You are a nobody, if I were to kill you right here where you stand who in the world would remember you? The answer is nobody. Other than your pathetic village no one in the world would care if you died right now at my feet. You're not even in my bingo book… so tell me; what is your purpose in life!?" Hiro looked up at this fearsome woman he had just been holding a few hours ago, "My purpose in life was to be with you… Marry you, have children with you, make you happy, but most important, I wanted to love you…"

Sakura began laughing, "Your delusional the future you saw with me was nothing but an illusion. I was born for one person and one person only! That person is NOT you and never will be! It has ALWAYS been Deidara!" Tears began streaming out of Hiro's eyes. Sakura fanned her hand as she turned and walked away from Hiro, "Tch, Pein, erase this child's memory." Hiro then yelled out at Sakura, "YOU CAN ERASE MY MEMORY A THOUSAND TIMES BUT THAT WILL NEVER ERASE THE LOVE I HELD FOR YOU IN MY HEART!" Sakura froze and clenched her fists, "It would be wise for you to forget you ever met me Hiro…"

All of the Akatsuki members looked confused at each other, what exactly happened between those two was a complete mystery to them. Hiro slammed his fist on the ground, "I will NEVER forget you! And if I have to I will follow you to the ends of this earth!" Sakura shook her head, "You're a foolish child…" Pein looked up, "Actually… we do have an opening in the Akatsuki. I have heard of your talents Hiro, and they would be a great asset to our cause." Everyone looked wide eyed at Pein and Hiro shook his head, "The Akatsuki are low life trash! All you do is cause misery in this world!"

Pein walked up to Hiro, "So be it then…" Pein held his hand over Hiro's head, "The rest of you may return to base." They all nodded and vanished. Pein turned his attention back to Hiro who sat there, his spirits and soul crushed, "I change my mind Hiro. If you wish to pursue Sakura well then I would tell you that you are a fool. But there was one thing you were correct about." Hiro looked up, "What was that…?" The Akatsuki leader sighed and looked out into the field of flowers, "You cannot erase the memory of the love one holds for another. You will now have a long and hard life ahead of you… You will have to deal with the memories of that pain for the rest of your life. Sakura was right though, you would be wise to forget she ever existed…" Pein then turned and vanished.

Hiro clenched his fist, "I will never forget you Kisa; that is not an option. I will get you back even if it kills me in the process." Hiro quickly stood and ran back to his home to begin packing for the long trip he had in front of him whenever he was stopped by Khanna, "Hiro have you seen Kisa? I cannot find her anywhere!" Hiro looked down, "She regained her memory and left… with the Akatsuki…" Khanna's eyes widened, "What are you talking about Hiro!?" Hiro clenched his fists, "She was a member of the Akatsuki prior to losing her memory aunt Khanna! She's a viscous monster! But I am going to go after her and bring her back…" Khanna began panicking, "What?! Hiro do you hear yourself!? You sound crazy!" Hiro smiled sadly, "Yes… I suppose I do… But that's what love is isn't it?"

Khanna dropped her hand from Hiro's shoulder only to look sympathetically at him. Hiro looked at Khanna with all of the pain in the world, "You want to know what Kisa's real name and personality before losing her memory…?" Khanna nodded slowly and Hiro continued, "Her name… was Sakura Haruno and she was a ruthless killer and doctor in the Akatsuki…" Khanna's eyes widened, "You… You're lying!" Hiro looked down sadly, "I wish I was aunt Khanna… I really wish that I was…" Khanna dropped to her knees and began to sob, "That sweet girl whom was my daughter was a cold blooded killer in the Akatsuki!"

Hiro turned and walked into his home and began packing for his long journey. Once packed he started walking down the stairs of his home only to be stopped by his mother and sister, "Where do you think you're going Hiro!?" Shizurai yelled and Yumi put a hand on her daughter's shoulder. Yumi looked at her son with tear filled eyes, "Be safe my son, and good luck. Here is some money from myself and your aunt Khanna to live off of for a few years." Yumi handed her son the massive bag filled with money. Yumi brought Hiro in for a hug, "Bring Kisa back some safely… And good luck my son, you've grown up to be such a strong willed and independent man. I'm proud to call you my son Hiro…" Hiro held onto his mother tightly, "Thank you mother… I love you…"

Yumi nodded, "Your father is still on a mission so I will explain everything to him whenever he gets home. I will also explain everything to the ninja counsel on your behalf." Hiro smiled, "If anything is to happen to me…" Yumi stopped him, "Just bring her home Hiro…" Hiro chuckled softly, "I'll do my best mom! See you!" Hiro began running out the door and towards Amegakure. It was at least a two month journey to Amegakure but Hiro was not going to lose faith no matter what happened to him. Hiro tied his Cherry Blossom village ninja headband on as he ran and held Kisa's tightly in his hand the light pink material gave him some sort of hope that he would see Kisa again…


	14. A Never Ending Battle

**Hope everyone is enjoying the story!**

**If you have any questions please post them in the reviews and I will be sure to answer them!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 14: A Never Ending Battle

-2 months later-

Pein sat in his office pulling up new missions for certain teams whenever he came across a certain mission that a certain team would be suited best for. Picking up his phone he called Konan and waited patiently for her answer. Whenever he heard Konan's familiar, "This is Konan speaking." He began speaking to her, "Konan, please bring in my three favorite immortals… I have a mission for them." Konan chuckled a bit, "It's such a coincidence that Sakura became immortal soon after punching Deidara through a rock whenever she found out about his conversion to Jashin. Wouldn't you agree?" Pein sighed, "Just bring them in Konan."

In all honesty, Pein was growing rather tiresome of how Konan was belittling every little aspect of Sakura's life to make herself more appealing in his eyes it was just becoming annoying. Hidan, Deidara and Sakura soon entered Pein's office. The trio was definitely a ruthless one, and they all seemed perfectly in sync with one another. Hidan and Deidara still dressed the same but Sakura dressed however she wanted; wearing a black yukata with red clouds on it that was kept together with a red obi, a red rube top, short black spandex shorts, black leather gloves that stopped at her wrists, her combat sandals and the newest addition-a katana that she laced into the back of her red obi. Sakura had cut her hair to her waist and kept it up in a high ponytail, secured with a red ribbon that flowed perfectly with her pink locks.

Sakura grinned, "You wanted to see us leader?" Pein nodded and smiled at Sakura, he had always favored her for some reason, "Yes, I have a mission for my immortal trio." The three grinned, all of them had matching Jashin necklaces on. Sakura examined her black nails and the soft pink Akatsuki ring on her index finger, "And…?" Pein chuckled, "I want you three to go and reason with three ninja villages who are attempting to defect from our control." Hidan raised an eyebrow, "And if they fucking say no?" Sakura had gotten over Hidan's foul mouth and now just found it funny. Pein sighed, "If they refuse, exterminate all of them."

Gritting her teeth, Sakura looked up at Pein, "Even the defenseless children…?" Pein shook his head, "No, they are to be put in the Akatsuki training centers." This relieved Sakura somewhat. She never did like hurting children no matter how ruthless and cold hearted she seemed. Pein nodded at the three, "The villages aren't far from here. Kimishami, Gondu and Reikatsu; those are the villages." The three nodded and bowed before vanishing from Pein's office as he thought, 'If anyone is to get the job done quickly, I know Sakura's short temper will do the trick.'

Hiro was taking a break in Kimishami before heading into Amegakure. It had been two whole months since he had heard anything considering Kisa… err, Sakura's wellbeing whenever he overheard a few ninja's talking, "Did you hear…?" The other ninja nodded, "Yeah, the Akatsuki are sending three of their best members out to Gondu, Reikatsu and here to settle the dispute over defecting…" The other ninja sighed, "Did you also hear all three of them are immortal…?" The other ninja nodded, "Yup, Hidan, Deidara and Sakura. Those three are a terrifying trio, so we'd better get a move on quickly."

Hiro froze whenever he heard Sakura's name mentioned, 'So she's coming here is she…? I guess I will wait for her here.' Hidan, Deidara and Sakura decided to split up to get the job done faster. Hidan looked at Deidara and Sakura, "All right guys, I will go to Reikatsu, Deidara will go to Gondu, and Sakura will go to Kimishami." Deidara and Sakura both nodded and scattered.

Sakura entered Kimishami with all eyes on her, which pissed her off as the leader of the village approached her, "Sakura, why the visit dear?" Sakura ground her teeth together but faked a smile, "Well you see Hans, we received notification that you were attempting to defect… and our source was Zetsu so don't even try lying to my face." Hans nervously gulped, "M…Miss Sakura, it wasn't like that. We were just looking at all of our options." Sakura raised a dainty eyebrow, "Is that so…"

Hans didn't even see it coming whenever Sakura vanished and reappeared behind him, "Now, let's try this again… Shall we?" Hans scowled and flicked his finger up motioning for an attack. Twenty ninja jumped out and grasped onto Sakura whenever she heard a voice yelling out, "STOP!" Sakura knew this voice from somewhere but just couldn't put her finger on it.

The entire squad of attack ninja looked at this young man like he was stupid for interfering. Hans walked up to the young man and stared him down, "And who might you be?" Hiro froze realizing he had just gotten himself into trouble. Sakura rolled her eyes and swiftly reached back, grasping her katana and slaughtering each and every one of the twenty attack squad ninja. Hiro's eyes widened as Sakura sheathed her katana, "Young man, I do not need your help. I cannot be killed therefore everyone here except the children will now be slaughtered." Hans began to panic, "M…Miss Sakura, I do not know why they attacked you!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Do you take me for an idiot Hans…?" Hans shook his head quickly, "N…No Miss Sakura." Sakura stalked forward like a tigress, "Then why don't you stop bull shitting me and tell the fucking truth!?" The bells on Sakura's katana jingled happily as she walked forward beyond pissed off at this point. Hans nodded, "I…I agree, let's agree not to lie to one another!" Sakura stopped in front of this man whom now coward in fear in front of her, "I wonder what Jashin would think if I didn't kill you…" Hans was now shaking with fear and Hiro stood in front of the man, "STOP SAKURA!" Sakura scowled, "Little boy if you do not move you will be my first sacrifice to Jashin."

Hiro did not know who this Jashin person was and honestly did not want to find out. Sakura tapped her foot impatiently waiting for this young man to move out of her way and whenever he did not she swiftly grabbed his shoulder and shoved him out of the way, effectively knocking him to the ground. Hans yelped in fear and Sakura grinned as she pulled out her blade and cut his face. Hans stumbled backwards, "T…That's it?" Sakura began to laugh, "Oh no, that is just the beginning." Sakura licked the blood off of the blade and her body began changing colors right in front of everyone's eyes.

Sakura now looked like a blackened version of herself with what it appeared to be white markings that looked like a bone structure. Sakura then slowly and deeply penetrated her hand with her blade, pouring the blood on the ground. Using her foot she created a circle with a triangle inside of it, "Prepare to die Hans." Hans screamed in agony as Sakura shoved her katana through her gut, legs, arms, and multiple vital spots. Sakura laid in the circle for thirty minutes drinking in the pain and betrayal this man held, "Jashin I'm glad you're happy." Sakura yanked the blade from her gut as Hiro watched in complete and utter disgust, 'Kisa, what have you become…?"

Once Sakura's body was back to its normal colors she proceeded slaughtering the entire village, minus the children whom she had to erase each and every one of their tiny memories. Sakura smiled down at the children, "I'm going to take you to the Akatsuki training center. From now on all of you will live there sweeties." They all circled around her, hugging her, "Thank you for saving us Miss Sakura!" Sakura looked at the one man she left alive, "YOU!" Hiro straightened up, "Y…Yes!?" Sakura sighed, "Do you wish to go to the Akatsuki training center as well?"

Hiro considered this for a moment but then remembered his goal and nodded. Sakura stood tall, "Very well, follow me." Sakura needed to meet up at the rendezvous point soon, which wasn't all that far away from city once called Kimishami. Once at the rendezvous point Deidara and Hidan weren't far away so she decided to allow the children a break. Hidan came first with another group of children and then Deidara also came in the same manor.

Sakura looked at all of the orphans collected and sighed sadly. Deidara noticed this and brought her in for a tight embrace. Hidan chuckled, "Everyone do their rituals?" Sakura and Deidara both nodded, "That's fucking great! Now let's get these fucking kids to the Akatsuki training grounds. Deidara suddenly froze, "Sakura… Why is HE here?" Sakura hummed tiredly and looked over at Hiro, "He claimed he had nowhere else to return to. So I brought him with the children.

Deidara shook his head, "You don't even realize who that is do you?" Sakura gave him a questioning look. Deidara sighed, "Didn't think so. That is the boy who kept calling you Kisa whenever you first woke up in that wretched field two months ago." Sakura turned towards the boy, "Is this true young man?" Hiro knew he had to play it cool or he would be next in that terrifying way she was now killing, "I used to live in Suna. Whenever my mother and father were killed I came out this way looking for the Akatsuki, hoping to join them."

Hidan scoffed, "Good fucking luck with that one boy. You have to graduate top of your class and then fucking slaughter the rest of the students for you to be able to join the Akatsuki ranks" Hiro's heart skipped a beat but nodded, "I understand." Hidan nodded, "At least someone gets it." Hiro then mustered all of his courage to speak out, "I wish to be trained under the legendary Sakura Haruno. I want to become as skilled as her someday." Sakura nodded at this, "Then I will personally train you myself." Hiro saw this as his doorway of acceptance. He had promised to bring Kisa home no matter what.

Hidan, Deidara and Sakura all walked back to Amegakure beside one another with Sakura in the middle as Sakura stole glances back at all of the orphans, Hiro saw this and smiled at her. Hidan looked back seeing Hiro smiling at Sakura and stopped, grabbing his three pronged scythe and pulling it in front of him, "If you don't wipe that disgusting smile off of your face I will gladly sacrifice your soul to Jashin." Hiro froze and stopped smiling almost instantly. Sakura reared her arm back, back handing Hidan's head. Hidan groaned a bit, "Ouch sis! What the fuck was that for!?" Sakura glared at Hidan, "If you don't stop antagonizing the children I will knock you through a new set of walls!" Hidan nervously sheathed his scythe and began walking again.

Once in Amegakure the trio stopped and Sakura turned and stepped forward, "We are now in Amegakure. You will be meeting the leader of the Akatsuki soon so I advise any smart remarks you have now are locked away or else you will be slaughtered where you stand." All of the orphans looked wide eyed at Sakura in fear. Sakura grinned, "I will be standing beside the leader to place each and every one of you into which field you will be best suited in. One little girl raised her hand shakily and Sakura nodded, "Speak." The little girl nervously gulped, "What are those fields…?"

Sakura grinned, "I'm glad you asked child. First field is our genjutsu based fighters which is taught by Itachi Uchiha, second field is our long ranged fighters which is taught by Deidara here and mid-ranged fighters will be taught by Hidan. Last but not least will be our medical core and close ranged fighters is taught by me. Now, you may either pick a field you wish to go in or you may just allow us to choose for you. Do not make the mistake of thinking that I am nice or will go easy on you. I will probably be the one to go the hardest on each and every one of you for the fact that what Hidan said earlier was correct. Whenever the final test comes each field will go into a sudden death situation to prove who has progressed the farthest and may be of use to the Akatsuki."

Clearing her throat she pressed on, "Also, do not make the assumption that if you win the fight you will be placed in the Akatsuki ranks. You may be sent right back to the Akatsuki training grounds to repeat the training until you are ready for the true battle. Some of our trainees have been here for years, so do not get your hopes up! Oh and if you try and run away from the program you will be taken out by your teacher. Any more questions for any of us-good, now let us begin the assessment." Pein walked out with Itachi and chuckled a bit, "Goodness Sakura, I feel like you know that speech all too well." Sakura sweat dropped, "Well I feel like I'm the only one who bothered memorizing the damn speech!" This made Deidara, Hidan and Pein laugh.

Pein stood tall in front of all of the orphans with Sakura by his side and Hidan and Deidara behind them, "Welcome children, I'm terribly sorry for the reasoning behind you being here but anyway… My name is Pein, but you shall refer to me as Leader, am I understood?" All of the orphans nodded and said in union, "Yes leader." Leader smiled, "Now I need you all to get in a single filed line and tell me your name, date of birth, height, weight, and if you know-what type of nature your chakra possess. If you do not know, don't worry because we will give you a shot that will bring out your type of nature chakra your have so Dr. Sakura here can write it all down, it wears off within thirty seconds and will make you dizzy for a moment but you will be completely fine."

Hiro had to think of a new name so he let all of the younger children before him, 'Kotetsu, nah… Rein, sounds like a girl name… Haru, yes I like that!' The line was going so slow, he didn't know why he got at the end of it. Itachi, Hidan, Deidara and Sakura were at the field placing table and the immortal three kept joking around and pulling pranks on each other until the first child walked up nervously to them. Hidan crossed his arms and Deidara was messing with his scope. The child walked up to Deidara and wrote his name down making Deidara grin, "You owe me Hidan!" Hidan scowled and placed the money in Deidara's hand, making Sakura roll her eyes.

At the end of the day Sakura ended up with the most signatures, making Deidara and Hidan both grumble as she grinned, "Looks like I win the bet!" Hidan and Deidara gave Sakura all of their winnings as Pein turned around only to sigh and shake his head at the immortal trio, "Take them to their designated living quarters." The trio stood and bowed, "Yes sir." They each rallied in their group of kids and lead them to the official Akatsuki training grounds living quarters, each separate building labeled 'mid-ranged', 'long ranged', 'genjutsu' and 'close ranged/medical'. Each of the instructors waved at each other before entering the large buildings.

The other children began to get nervous until they heard the laughter and chatter of other children. They all stopped whenever Sakura did, "HEY! I TOLD YOU OVER AN HOUR AGO, LIGHTS OUT YOU RUNTS!" Instantly they all stopped talking and instead they all ran to Sakura and tackled her with hugs. Sakura laughed a bit, "All right, all right you're forgiven. Anyway, we have new trainees in today. So I want all of you to make them feel at home." All of the children nodded, "Okay Miss Sakura!"

Sakura turned to the new trainees, "Now, you get two pairs of sleeping clothes and two pairs of training clothes. You will also get two pairs of lounging around clothes since you have Saturday's and Sunday's off. You do your own laundry, so if you don't know how you will ask your big brother/sister to help you. Each of you will be assigned a big brother or big sister, so if you don't get along too bad. Meals are served in the dining halls along with the other training fields. Lights out is whenever I say LIGHTS OUT. Am I understood?" They all nodded and Sakura assigned each of them a big brother or big sister. Sakura smiled, "I mean it this time you guys, lights out." They all smiled and nodded, "Yes Miss Sakura!" Sakura turned and waved, "Sleep tight!"

Sakura closed the door on the large building, pulling out a key and locking the doors behind her. Hidan came out next, his hair no longer sleeked back and his eyes wide, "Those damn brats!" Sakura chuckled and Deidara ran out next his hair a mess, his scope had fallen off and he had… wait were those KISSES ON HIM!? Sakura walked towards Deidara with her fists clenched and ripped the key out of his hand unlocking the door and storming into the 'Long Ranged' building. Whenever she heard a bunch of teenaged girls yelling, "HE CAME BACK FOR ME!" Sakura's eye twitched angrily and she stormed into the living quarters.

As soon as Sakura came into view all of the teenaged girls froze, fear written all over their faces. Sakura grinned, "I know, Deidara is just soooo dreamy isn't he?" The girls nodded stupidly. A scowl came across Sakura's face, "THEN YOU BITCHES SHOULD KNOW HE'S TAKEN! PUT YOUR LIPS ON HIM ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL MURDER YOU MYSELF! NOW LIGHTS OUT!" They all shut up and turned the lights off as Sakura turned and walked back outside. Hidan laughed, "Damn baby sis, harsh." Sakura flipped her hair annoyed, "Tch, whatever. Do you know how many times I've told those damn girls to back off?" Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Let's see… oh yeah, every night." Hidan slapped Deidara on the back, "It's a shame you're not single then!" Sakura's eye twitched and before Hidan could say another stupid thing he felt Sakura's chakra gathered fist against his face, making him fly through the training grounds wall. Sakura brushed her hands together annoyed, "That bastard…"

Deidara chuckled and wrapped his arm around Sakura whenever Sakura heard one of the girls from Deidara's group squeal, "NO WAY YOU GOT DEIDARA'S SCOPE!?" Sakura turned into a she-devil and turned around, unlocking the door and storming back in. Deidara sighed, "Well shit." Sakura stopped and turned the lights on, "WHO HAS IT!?" The girls were pretending to be asleep. Sakura growled, "You have ten seconds to tell me before you all die…" One of the girls popped up and pointed, "SHE HAS IT!" Sakura stormed over to the girl and grabbed her by her short hair. Sakura grinned, "I think Jashin will like you…" Sakura stormed back outside dragging the girl behind her. Deidara's eyes widened, "Sakura…" Sakura shot Deidara the 'shut the hell up or die' look, making Deidara stiffen up.

Ripping the scope from the girl's hands, Sakura tossed it back to Deidara. Sakura dragged the screaming girl into the woods and Deidara grinned when he suddenly heard screaming, "Such a waist too… she was one of my best students… oh well…" Sakura walked back thirty minutes later with her katana sticking out of her gut. Deidara laughed, "Uh, Sakura?" Sakura looked down, "Oh, oops." Sakura pulled her blade from her abdomen and sheathed it, "I'm exhausted, let's go get Hidan and go to bed." Deidara chuckled handsomely and shook his head, tonight was indeed interesting to say the least…


	15. Training, Testing and Blood Shed

**I'm hoping to get this new chapter posted by tonight, if not, it will surely be posted tomorrow!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Haru is Hiro!**

**Please review!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 15: Training, Testing and Blood Shed

Sakura shook her head angrily at one of the new trainees, "No, no, no! If you don't focus your chakra you'll never get it right!" The trainee looked up at Sakura timidly, "Y…Yes Miss Sakura!" Sakura made her rounds finally coming to Haru, "Hm, your chakra focus is incredible and your medical ninjutsu is coming along quite well. Good job Haru, I'm impressed." Haru smiled up at Sakura, "Thank you Miss Sakura, I couldn't have possibly done it without you." Sakura nodded, "Indeed… EVERYONE IT IS TIME TO MOVE ONTO CLOSE RANGED COMBAT! MOVE YOUR ASSES QUICKLY TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS AND PAIR UP WITH YOUR SPARING PARTNER!" They all stood and bowed, "Yes Miss Sakura!"

Rubbing her temples as she walked, Sakura suddenly heard an enormous **'boom!'** and chuckled. Sakura peeked into the long ranged combat area as her students got their gear on for close ranged combat. Deidara looked over and smiled like a fool whenever he saw his pink haired girlfriend gazing at him, "Sakura, so good to see you babe, hm!" Sakura jumped a bit and giggled, "I just couldn't help myself… I missed you…" Sakura fidgeted with her hands.

Whispers began going around the long ranged combat arena and Sakura's keen ears picked up on every word, "So did you hear what Miss Sakura did to Rouka?" another girl spoke, "I heard she ate her!" then another girl, "Ew, she's disgusting! And that pink hair is terribly dyed on! You can see her roots!" And then another, "I heard she's one of the immortal three." The first girl scoffed, "As if, that girl is so lame." The second girl nodded, "I don't know what Deidara-kun sees in her…" Deidara had heard the conversation as well, "HEY ARE YOU PRACTICING OR GOSSIPING!? THAT WILL ONLY GET YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU IN THE FINALS!"

Whenever Deidara turned back to talk to Sakura, she had efficiently vanished and nowhere to be found. She wasn't even in her training grounds and Tobi had come down to be her assistant. Deidara got an annoyed look on his face, 'Tch, pushover, hm.' Tobi waved to Deidara, "HEY SEMPAI!" Deidara ordered for his trainees to take a break and walked over to Tobi, "Where did Sakura go Tobi, hm?" Tobi smiled, "Dunno, she just asked me to cover for a bit." Deidara knew exactly where she was now…

Her legs were sore from constantly standing and once she arrived at a clean sparkling lake she began to strip. Once that was complete she approached the edge of the dock and dove gracefully in. Sakura waded in the water a bit pondering things in life. Whenever her body was lifted up my muscular arms she cracked an eye open only to find the love of her life, Deidara. Deidara chuckled, "Rough day baby?" Sakura let out a frustrated sound out of her nose, "You could say that." Deidara winked at her, "Mind if I join you then, hm?" Sakura giggled and shook her head. The two did some laps around the entire lake before tiring out. Deidara had Sakura in his arms, "What's been bothering you babe, hm?" Sakura shook her head, "Nothing…" Deidara scowled, "Let's not lie to each other babe, hm." Sakura looked down, "It's just…All of your giggling teenagers assume you're single. And they also think my hair is not natural."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Babe…." Sakura 'hummed' a reply, "You do understand they are underdogs and you are a full-fledged Akatsuki member, yeah?" Sakura nodded, "Yeah I know, trust me… Maybe I just need a break from all of this instructing." Deidara grinned, "Well maybe this will make your day better." Sakura looked puzzled as Deidara draped both of their cloaks over their body, "I was planning on waiting but this seems like the most perfect place to do it, yeah…" Sakura was still lost until Deidara did the one thing that made her tear up.

He got on one knee and held out a black velvet box to Sakura, "Sakura, will you marry me?" Sakura's eyes grew large and filled with tears, "Yes…" Deidara smiled lovingly at Sakura and opened the box to reveal a simple white gold band with four diamonds imbedded in it, one on the north side, one on the south, one on the east and west. On the inside of the ring had both of their names and an infinity symbol for their immortality. Sakura began to tear up as Deidara placed the ring on her finger. Sakura smiled, "I… actually got you something too…" Deidara's interest were now peaked. Sakura pulled out a similar box that kept her ring in and opened it for Deidara making him tear up now. The two rings were practically the same. The ring was white gold as well and had their names engraved on the inside with the same infinity symbol. Deidara chuckled, "Great minds think alike, yeah."

The two Akatsuki members walked back to the training grounds wearing their brand new engagement rings and all of Deidara's trainee fan girls cried over this. Deidara stood tall in front of his group of trainees, "Listen up, Sakura and I have just become engaged. ALL of you are to stop fucking with my fiancé at this very moment am I clear!?" They all nodded in complete defeat, "Yes Mr. Deidara." Just then Tobi ran up, "Sis you're getting married!?" Sakura nodded with a smile bigger than one of a fool. Tobi did a happy dance, "I'm so happy for you!"

It was no secret that everyone, except Deidara and Kisame, in the Akatsuki called Sakura 'Sis', which Sakura loved to tell the truth. Sakura stood tall in front of her group, "Now, tomorrow is the final exam. You all know what this means yes?" They all nodded. Sakura sadly smiled, "Good, now you all have the rest of the day for free time." The rest of the group leaders followed Sakura's example, she was the leader of the Akatsuki training grounds after all. Itachi, Hidan and Deidara all made their reports to her and she made the reports to Pein.

Deidara was just happy to be finally having some free time with Sakura as the two walked hand in hand to their room. A nap was definitely in need for Sakura to not fall over and die… wait, she was immortal so that was kind of impossible. Immortal or not, you still needed to rest your body. Sakura and Deidara both held up their rings, unlocking their doors and walking in with four large binders of trainees. Sakura needed to go through all of them to assess who would even be put in the final test and who wouldn't. Soon a knock came to their door. They had been expecting Hidan and Itachi for the assessment of picking who would go into the sudden death round.

Hidan waved at Sakura, "Hey sis." Itachi did the same, "You doing okay there sis?" Sakura nodded, "Let's just get this over with, shall we?" The four nodded and got to work picking out who would be in the sudden death round and who wouldn't be. The list came up a lot shorter for each group than Sakura had imagined. Sakura immediately began sighing and grabbing her long pink locks in frustration. Hidan noticed this right away, "Sis what's wrong?" Sakura looked over at Hidan, "I'm not sure if any of the list are long enough considering this year we had a lot of ages 8 and under…" Itachi sighed and nodded, "I agree, this year had to be our youngest group yet."

The next morning Sakura got out of bed and kissed Deidara's peaceful sleeping form. She quickly showered and brushed her teeth. As Sakura began putting all of her gear on Deidara stirred a bit but fell back asleep making Sakura smile. As soon as she had her hair tied in its usual high ponytail she left the room, quietly closing the door behind her. Sakura made her way to Pein's office and knocked hearing a muffled 'enter' she opened his door. Pein looked up from his paperwork and smiled, "Good morning Sakura, what can I help you with?" Sakura handed Pein the evaluation and his face scrunched up at how small the list was for each group.

Pein looked up at Sakura, "This is it?" Sakura nodded, "We had a young bunch this year." Pein nodded, "Go ahead with the sudden death round." Sakura nodded, "As you wish leader." Sakura then bowed and vanished, only to appear in front of the 'close range/medical' building of the Akatsuki training grounds. Upon unlocking the doors she found all of her students sleeping peacefully. Sakura then began posting the sudden death round squad list sighing in the process. The sudden death round began at ten in the morning so she had to prepare herself mentally and physically for this. She honestly never liked watching children fight to the death but it had to be done.

Ten in the morning rolled around and all of the teachers stood side by side as Pein walked forward, "First group to go will be genjutsu, second group will be mid-ranged, third group will be long ranged, and the last sudden death round will be the close ranged/medical group. Am I understood?" The chosen students nodded, "Yes leader!" The blood shed began and all of the students from every group fought hard until one remained.

Pein looked at the four who now remained, from the genjutsu was Adina, from the mid-ranged was Kizu, from the long ranged was Calli, last but not least, from the close ranged/medical was Haru. Pein simply pointed his finger at Haru and Calli. Meaning the other two would have to go back to the training grounds.

Sakura and Deidara retrieved their pupils and brought them to Pein. Whenever Pein saw this so called Haru, he grinned, "Hiro, nice of you to change your mind about my offer." Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Leader, this is Haru." Pein chuckled, "No Sakura, this young man's name is Hiro. So Hiro, you lied to your teacher to get close to her, did you?" Hiro seethed, "She doesn't belong here! I have come to bring Kisa-er-Sakura home!" Pein sighed, "We warned you not to chase after her did we not?" Hiro bowed his head allowing his bangs to cover his eyes, "Y…Yes leader…" Pein shook his head, "Sakura, kill him." Sakura nodded, pulling out her katana and slicing Hiro's arm. Sakura licked the blade and sliced her hand open creating the circle with the triangle inside. Her skin transformed into the terrifying black and white and she began stabbing herself in multiple vital spots.

Hiro screamed out in pain until thirty minutes later there were no more screams to be heard. Sakura yanked her katana from her gut and sheathed it. Hiro was now a distant memory to the world, nothing more than a lifeless corps. Sakura's eyes were dull and lifeless as Pein now turned towards the other victor, Calli, "I believe a congratulations is in order Miss Calli. I am offering you a place among the Akatsuki, do you accept?"

The young girl looked terrified at the lifeless body, "I…I…No…" Pein shook his head, "Such a shame really, you had so much talent too; Deidara, dispose of her." Deidara nodded and bowed, grabbing Calli and vanishing. Thirty minutes passed and Deidara reappeared, "She had been disposed of." That's when Deidara noticed Sakura had vanished. Deidara ran to his and Sakura's room to see her sending out a messenger bird.

The messenger bird arrived at Yumi's home and Shizurai ran into her home with the letter wide eyed. Yumi looked at her daughter, "Shizurai what is it?" Shizurai couldn't find the words so she just handed Yumi the letter.

_To the family of Hiro,_

_Hiro has been killed. He attempted lying in the Akatsuki to get close to Miss Sakura. Lying in the Akatsuki is not tolerated and was disposed of at noon. I am deeply sorry for your loss and hope only for the best._

_Sincerely,_

_The Akatsuki_

Yumi fell to the ground in tears and Shizurai ran to her side, "Mom… Hiro… He's gone… Now what do we do…?" Yumi looked up at Shizurai, "We get revenge Shizurai…" Shizurai looked wide eyed at her mother, "Mom we have no chance in hell against the Akatsuki!" Yumi shook violently as she cried, "It doesn't matter, Kisa, no, Sakura Haruno must pay for her actions. Hiro only loved her and she killed him… A life for a life Shizurai, Sakura must die."


	16. The Unknown Will Surely Get You Killed

**That last chapter was written whenever I was half asleep so please excuse any minor errors!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 16: The Unknown Will Surely Get You Killed

Yumi stood at the edge of her town with a group of angry Cherry Blossom Ninja, "Now, we are to find Sakura Haruno and eliminate her! I want us in Amegakure in one month so we have to double our speed!" The entire group cheered whenever Khanna came running up to Yumi, "Yumi, you must stop! Kisa is our daughter! You have no evidence that she took Hiro down at all!" Yumi scowled at Khanna, "Who else in the Akatsuki would've taken Hiro down so mercilessly!?" Khanna gave Yumi the same look right back at her, "Oh I don't know, Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan, or that other one with the orange mask?!" Turning away from Khanna, Yumi raised her hand and signaled for the group to move out.

Sakura, Hidan, Itachi and Deidara were given the next month and a half off from the training grounds and were now lounging around in the living room whenever Konan appeared before them, "Sakura, Deidara, Hidan; leader wishes to speak with you right away." Hidan looked up, "Why is there a fucking mission for us?" Konan nodded and Hidan jumped up, "Hell yeah! Jashin will be happy for a new sacrifice!" Sakura and Deidara stood, both grabbing Hidan in the process.

A knock came to Pein's office door and the three immortals walked in, "Hidan, Deidara, Sakura, it's nice to see you three again." The three nodded and Hidan blurted out, "What's the mission boss!? I'm itching to do my rituals!" Sakura whacked the back of Hidan's head, "Shut up you fool." Pein chuckled, "The mission entails of you three going to capture the three tails before the leaf or Orochimaru gets their hands on it." The three nodded, "Yes leader." Pein turned away from the three, "This mission will take you over a month to complete so I will put your off time on hold so whenever you return you don't have to jump right back into training those brats."

-3 1/2 weeks later-

Hidan, Deidara and Sakura all were walking on a well-known path as Hidan began whining, "We don't even know where this damned beast is!" Deidara nodded, "It is annoying, yeah." Sakura stretched and smiled, "I find it refreshing." Suddenly the three felt a mass amount of chakra forms heading their way. Sakura raised an eyebrow as she walked, "Who in the hell could that be?" Hidan shrugged, "Who knows, it's probably just a fucking group of missing ninja."

A kunai flew out of know where and lodged itself into Sakura's stomach, "OW…." The group came to a stop grinning, "Sakura Haruno, I hope you are happy with killing my only son because you are about to die! I hit a vital organ so you will die a slow and painful death!" Sakura rolled her eyes and yanked the kunai out, throwing it to the ground, "Are you finished blabbering?" The woman stood back shocked that Sakura was still able to stand after that attack, "H…How are you still standing!?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "And why should I tell you that? Wouldn't that just kill all of the fun? Besides I don't even know who your son is." Yumi clenched her fists, "Hiro was my son!"

Sakura tapped her chin, "Hiro… Ah yes, the liar. I'm hoping you got my sincere letter of regret." Yumi paused, "Wait, you sent the letter…?" Sakura folded her arms and nodded, "Who else would? Konan or Pein surly wouldn't." Yumi's eyes filled with tears, "Did you or did you not kill my son Sakura Haruno!?" Sakura shrugged, "I was merely following orders. But if you must know, he was my best student." Yumi's mouth dropped, "S…Student?" Sakura nodded, "He didn't tell you? Such a shame really, he had such potential and was a quick learner… He joined the Akatsuki training program to become one of us." Yumi scowled and pulled out another kunai, "You lie!" Sakura shrugged, "Believe what you must."

Yumi came running at Sakura, Hidan and Deidara quickly stood in front of her making Sakura chuckle, "Now, now boys… I think I can handle myself. You two go on ahead and search for the three tails…" Both nodded and vanished, leaving Yumi running full force at Sakura, "Go ahead, hit me with your best shot because I won't give you a second…" Yumi tackled Sakura to the ground and began stabbing her multiple time in the chest and stomach.

Pretending to be dead, Sakura lay on the ground covered in blood. Yumi stood, turning away and wiped her brow of sweat, "Now my son is avenged…" As Yumi walked away she heard Sakura laughing maliciously, "What a brute!" Yumi froze, terror written all over her face. Sakura stood and brushed her clothing off, "That wasn't very nice you know." Yumi slowly turned her head to see Sakura standing once again. Yumi fell back with wide eyes, "What kind of monster are you?" Sakura scoffed, "Tch, have you not figured it out yet?" No one in the entire group answered Sakura's question, "Man you guys are stupid."

Pointing at Sakura Yumi shakily yelled, "KILL HER!" Sakura grinned as fifty shinobi piled onto her tiny body. Yumi grinned, "That will take care of her!" Suddenly all of the shinobi were swiftly cut in two making Yumi scream. Now covered in blood, Sakura stalked towards Yumi now completely pissed off, "You know, I was going to allow your pitiful existence to live but you know… now I change my mind. You will be a fine sacrifice for Jashin." Yumi stumbled back, "W…Who in the hell in Jashin!?" Sakura darkly laughed, "He is my god and the reason Hidan, Deidara and I are the immortal three!"

Tears now streamed down Yumi's face, "Kisa… is… you… immortal…" Sakura grinned, "That's right aunt Yumi… I am immortal…" Yumi froze, "Wait… you just called me aunt…" Sakura rolled her eyes, "I may have regained my memories but have not forgotten everything. Mom and dad, Shizurai… Hiro…" Sakura's eyes filled with tears but quickly shook them away, "It doesn't matter now because you have ordered my death, which is impossible I might add." Holding her hand out to Sakura, "Stop Kisa… It's okay…"

Sakura froze and then shuddered, falling to the ground coughing up a severe amount of blood. 'He needs a sacrifice… It's been too long and my body is now taking the toll…' Yumi ran to Sakura, "KISA!" Sakura looked up at Yumi with blood shot eyes and reached up for her, "Help…me…" Yumi bent down, making Sakura grin as she grabbed her katana and pulled it out, cutting Yumi's face before she even had the time to blink. Yumi jumped back, "What the hell!?" Sakura sat up laughing hysterically, licking the blood off of her blade; her skin turning black and white before Yumi's very eyes. Cutting her hand and creating the ritual circle Sakura looked up, "You'll be seeing Hiro very soon… Funny, you'll be dying the same exact way he did.

Deidara and Hidan stopped abruptly whenever their ears caught the sound of a woman screaming bloody murder. Hidan grinned, "Looks like our girl is doing the fucking ritual for Jashin…" Deidara also grinned, "That's my fiancé, yeah." After thirty minutes of walking Sakura appeared before them, her cloths had been changed from her last encounter and she looked sparkling new thanks to Jashin. Hidan chuckled and patted Sakura on the back, "Well, don't you just look like a fucking porcelain doll sis." Sakura giggled and smiled. Deidara looked at Sakura, "So, who was the unfortunate victim this time?" Sakura smiled, "Hiro's mother."

Hidan stopped walking and slapped his knee laughing hysterically, "Well another one bites the dust for Jashin, who fucking cares!" Sakura and Deidara both shrugged and kept walking. Finally coming up to a lake the three sighed and Sakura drank some water before speaking, "So, this is the lake the three tails was spotted at?" Deidara nodded, "Zetsu informed us while you were finishing up fulfilling your commandments, hm."

Toying with her Jashin necklace Sakura eyed the lake suspiciously whenever Hidan folded his arms and sighed, "We're going to need a fucking decoy…" Both boy's eyes came to Sakura. Sakura got an annoyed look on her face, "Why do I always have to be the decoy!?" Deidara wrapped his arm around her shoulder laughing, "We wouldn't ask you to do it if you weren't strong enough to handle it, hm." Sakura rolled her eyes and reached back for her katana, "Just be ready this time! Let's not have a repeat of the four tails you bastards." Sakura then took off over the lake, quickly reaching the center she her pointer and middle finger up; concentrating all of her chakra to find the three tails, "Gotcha…."

Upon hearing a large crash coming out of the water Hidan laughed, "Sis really doesn't waste any damn time." Deidara created a clay bird and jumped on, "I will take the skies considering I'm a long ranged fighter…" Hidan nodded and took off towards the direction the enormous crash came from, only to come to a halt whenever he saw Sakura hauling ass across the lake with an enormous turtle chasing after her in front of his eyes.

Sakura flipped onto the three tails uncovered eye and pulled her katana out, sending chakra through the blade only to jam it into the three tails eye. Deidara and Hidan both sweat dropped while they both thought, 'Why does she even need our help whenever she's going to take the thing down herself…' Hidan shook his head and stepped back to watch Sakura unleash her fury out onto the three tails. Deidara and Hidan suddenly heard Sakura yelling, "CHIDORI!" Sparks could be seen on Sakura's blade as Deidara dismounted off his clay bird next to Hidan to watch Sakura, "She's going to become leader of the Akatsuki one day… I just know it, hm." Hidan could only nod.

After two hours of fighting the three tails it finally tired and Sakura found this to be her chance. She pulled out a scroll Pein had given to her and bit her thumb. Sakura created hand signs before slamming her hand down onto the scroll and the three tails effectively got sealed into the scroll. Walking back with a smug grin on her face she stopped in front of Hidan and Deidara who just stared at her with their mouth's hanging wide open, "Let's go you two." Again, they could only nod at her, completely speechless.

On their way back to Amegakure the trio stopped at a dumpling shop only to hear a two ninja speaking, "Did you hear about that one terrifying Akatsuki member?" The other nodded, "Yeah, she's one of the immortal three. She took down over fifty of the Cherry Blossom village elite squad ninja." The first ninja shuddered, "Man I would hate to cross paths with her!" The second agreed, "No kidding. I heard the immortal three were looking for the three tails. You think they will find it…?" The first shook his head, "Nah, it's hidden pretty damn well."

Hidan's eye twitched, "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!?" The two ninja jumped and looked over only to see the three Akatsuki members they had just been talking about and bowed, "Please forgive us!" Sakura shrugged, "I don't give a shit what you say about me but say one more thing about my fiancé or my older brother and I will kill you…" The two ninja stiffened up and bowed again before running off.

Deidara chuckled, "Damn babe, you're never going to make friends like that, hm." Sakura rolled her eyes as an elderly woman served the three dumplings, "Wow these look amazing ma'am!" the elderly woman blushed, "Such kind words from such a beautiful young woman… These are on the house." Sakura smiled, "Thank you so much!" Hidan gawked as the elderly woman walked away, "I don't fucking get it sis. Everywhere we go you always get us free fucking food and drinks. What is your secret?" Sakura cracked her neck, "It's this little thing called kindness Hidan. You should try it some time." Hidan gagged, "I think I'll fucking pass."

-3 weeks later-

Pein stood in his office wide eyed as Sakura handed him the scroll, "You're telling me you captured the three tails all by yourself Sakura?" Sakura shrugged, "It only took two hours. But the damned thing put up one hell of a good fight!" Pein nodded, "I see, well then, another job well done you three." The trio all bowed, "Thank you leader."

Once Sakura and Deidara reached their room they practically collapsed on their bed. Deidara sighed happily, "It's good to finally be home, yeah." Sakura played with the tips of her hair, "I want a puppy." Deidara looked over, "Are you even listening to me, hm?" Sakura shook her head, "Nope." Deidara got an annoyed look on his face whenever Sakura giggled and rolled over on top of him, "Yes sweetie, I heard you." Deidara smiled as Sakura leaned down, just as she was about to kiss him their door flew open only for Sakura's eyes to widen, "S…Sasuke…"


	17. A Face Drained of Color

**So much to do! I'm trying to get these chapters up as fast as I can!**

**As always,**

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

Chapter 17: A Face Drained of Color

Sasuke silently barged into Sakura and Deidara's room, grabbing Sakura by her ponytail and dragging her off of her bed and out of the room, slamming the door behind them. Sasuke dragged Sakura so far through the building she wasn't even sure where she was anymore. Coming to an abrupt stop Sakura looked up only to see Sasuke shielding his eyes with his bangs. Sakura nervously squeaked, "Sasuke…?" Sasuke reached down and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, slamming her body against the wall, "I have been looking for you for months to make amends with you and I come here only to find you with another man!?"

This pissed Sakura off, "DID YOU JUST EXPECT ME TO WAIT AROUND FOR YOU FOREVER!?" Sasuke began shaking, only for Sakura to realize that Sasuke was crying, "I finally understood everything… So I immediately sought you out Sakura… I realized I wanted you in my life…" Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm engaged now Sasuke, the past is the past and there's nothing either of us can do to change that." Sasuke gripped Sakura's shoulder tighter, "WELL I'M GOING TO CHANGE IT NOW!" Sakura didn't fully understand when Sasuke was meaning until he slammed his lips on hers. Sakura began slamming her fists onto Sasuke's chest to attempt to stop him but Sasuke just grabbed her wrist and slammed them against the wall as well.

Deidara had no idea where Sasuke had taken Sakura so he ran to Pein's office and barged in only to see he was conducting a meeting with the rest of the members, "Deidara, nice of you to join us. Where is Sakura?" Deidara's eye twitched and looked at Itachi hatefully, "YOUR FUCKING BROTHER JUST ABDUCTED MY FIANCE!" Pein held his hand up, "That is what this meeting was about. Sasuke Uchiha is now a member of the Akatsuki Deidara."

Sakura was finally put up with this and kneed Sasuke in the groin. Sasuke scowled, "You bitch!" Sakura rolled her eyes, "Tell me Sasuke have you heard of the immortal three?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Of course I have what does that have to do with you!?" Sakura grinned, "Well then allow me to enlighten you…" Sakura swiftly used her long nails to scratch Sasuke's face deeply, grinning whenever he stumbled back, "Now you will know who one of the three are…" Sasuke's eyes widened whenever Sakura licked the blood off of her nail, her body changing color in front of his very eyes.

Itachi began panicking, "Sakura will kill him!" Hidan was already gone from the room whenever Itachi sprinted out. Hidan skidded to a stop whenever he saw Sakura and tackled her to the ground to stop her from conducting the ritual on Sasuke. Sakura flinched and looked up, her skin changing back to normal, "WHAT THE HELL HIDAN!?" Hidan scowled, "Dammit sis, he's the newest member of the Akatsuki!" Sakura froze and looked over at the grinning Sasuke.

Itachi finally reached the three and let out a sigh of relief, "Sis you have to stop scaring us like that." Sasuke turned wide eyed to Itachi, "What did you just call her…?" Itachi looked over blankly at Sasuke, "Sis is Sakura's nickname in the Akatsuki. She's like a little sister to all of us." Sakura slapped Hidan off of her, "I'm going to my office!" Sakura then stormed off to go to her medical office. Itachi turned to Sasuke, "What the hell were you thinking Sasuke…? She could have easily put you six feet under." Sasuke scowled at Itachi as the rest of the members came in sight, "She was mine long before she ever belonged to that arsonist." This comment made Deidara's eye twitch, "What did you just say, hm!?" Sasuke lazily looked over to Deidara, "I said, you are a good for nothing arsonist."

Sakura reached her medical lab and slammed the door shut, muttering angrily whenever her assistant Tobi bounced up to her, "Hey sis, something bothering you?" Sakura sighed and scratched the back of her head, "Hey Tobi, no I'm okay… I just realized I'm way behind on doing medical paperwork. Not to mention it's time for everyone's physical again." That made Tobi blush furiously, "You don't mean… You're going to mess with our… you knows again… are you…?" Sakura laughed, "I'm afraid so Tobi."

Picking up her phone she called Pein, who picked up immediately, "This is Pein." Sakura went professional again, twirling a pen in her fingers as she spoke, "This is Dr. Haruno, I am calling to let you know it is time for everyone's annual physical again." A sigh was heard, "As you wish Dr. Haruno. Please fax me your schedule once again." Sakura smiled, "Alright." Upon hanging up she pulled out her last physical exam schedule to modify it.

**Pein- 7:00AM**

**Konan- decommissioned.**

**Itachi Uchiha- 8:00AM**

**Kisame Hoshigaki- deceased.**

**Hidan- 9:00AM**

**Deidara- 10:00AM**

**Kakuzu- 11:00AM**

**Zetsu- 12:00PM**

**Sasori- deceased.**

**Tobi- 1:00PM**

Sakura nodded and faxed the list over to Pein. The physicals would start tomorrow and she wasn't looking forward to examining Sasuke, though if it embarrassed him like it did the rest she would feel accomplished. Sakura started on her mountain of paperwork that she had been forced to put off for quite some time due to the training and the missions. She started it with a deep sigh thinking, 'This isn't going to be done until late tonight…'

Deidara came to her office right before dinner, "Hey sweetie, its dinner time. Why don't you take a break and come eat something, hm." Sakura sat back in her chair letting out a deep breath as she nodded, "I could use something to eat, my hand is starting to cramp anyway." Deidara chuckled as Sakura stood and walked to Deidara, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Deidara licked his lips, "I could seriously just eat you baby, hm." Sakura giggled, "Maybe later, but I do need something to eat!" Sakura and Deidara walked hand in hand to the dining hall where everyone else was already sitting and froze whenever she saw Sasuke sitting at the table.

Pein looked up, "Sakura dear, you must be hungry. Come and eat." Sakura didn't budge making Deidara worried, "Um, I'm going to take Sakura's food to our room, she seems exhausted." Pein nodded and Deidara picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her to their room, closing the door behind them, "Sakura… Sasuke is the newest member of the Akatsuki…" Sakura let out a shaky breath, "Deidara, he wants me…" Deidara stiffened, "Excuse me?" Sakura sat on their bed and sighed, "Earlier today he forced me to kiss him…"

Everyone had begun to eat their dinner whenever Deidara stormed in, "Sasuke, you forced Sakura to kiss you!?" Sasuke grinned, "What of it…?" Everyone in the Akatsuki's face paled and automatically thought, 'Uh oh…' Deidara gritted his teeth, "That is my fiancé. If you ever touch her again I will blow you up…" Sasuke was digging his grave and everyone knew it, "She was mine before she was yours." Itachi slapped his hand over Sasuke's mouth, "Shut up you fool."

Deidara grabbed Sakura's meal and stormed back to their room, he would get his revenge and no one would stop him…


	18. The Love Of A Doctor Finale:Frozen Tears

**I feel terrible for not posting yesterday! Argh! **

**I'll try to double post today!**

**As always, **

**Enjoy!**

**~Kyvena**

The Love Of A Doctor Finale: Frozen Tears

It had been four months since Sasuke's arrival in the Akatsuki and Sakura wasn't taking it well. She kept her distance from Sasuke the best she could. She had been so busy trying to avoid Sasuke that she had forgotten to keep up with her practice with Jashin and her entire body was now paying the price.

Deidara walked into their room noticing Sakura's paled skin, dulled eyes and vacant expression. He sighed and sat next to Sakura, "Baby, when was the last time you made a sacrifice…?" Slowly turning her head, Sakura looked at Deidara lifelessly, "Deidara… why… why is it we chose to be immortal when so many others are so unfortunate…? I… I don't want to hurt people anymore…"

Deidara looked down, "I see it as a gateway so that you and I can spend eternity together…" Sakura smiled sadly, "What does an eternity matter if that eternity is kept only by murder… I am a doctor Deidara, I am supposed to save lives, not take them…" Deidara was about to answer whenever a knock came to their door and Hidan's head popped in, "Hey guys, leader wants to see us for a mission." The two nodded and the couple walked out following Hidan to Pein's office.

Pein looked up whenever he heard a soft knock at his door, "Enter." Hidan, Deidara and Sakura all came in and Pein smiled, "Good to see my immortal three, I have a mission to the land of snow. There have been reports of a gang that is attempting to copy the Akatsuki, going by the name the Ikustaka." Hidan rolled his eyes, "Seriously they just spelled the Akatsuki backwards…?" Pein nodded, "So it would seem, they identify themselves with red cloaks with black clouds. Anyway, I wish for you three to go and eliminate them. You are dismissed."

Not even having a say in the matter, the three bowed and walked out. Deidara and Sakura both were packing warm clothing whenever Hidan came back, "Ready to go?" The two nodded and put their cloaks on. It was going to be one long trip to the land of snow so they wanted to get there as soon as they could.

-4 months later-

Hidan, Deidara and Sakura had entered the land of snow and Hidan was already bitching, "Man I fucking hate the cold." Sakura was wearing knee high boots with furry trim, pants that were tucked into the boots, her leather combat gloves, her same Akatsuki yukata, her Akatsuki cloak and straw hat that had light pink bells jingling off of it, "I agree Hidan, the cold sucks."

The snow was coming down hard and the wind was blowing unforgivingly against all three of their skins. Deidara had wrapped his arm around Sakura to keep her warm. Deidara was dressed warm as well but the idiot of the three Hidan still had his cloak open with no shirt underneath, which made Deidara sweat drop, "Hidan, maybe you'd be warmer if you actually wore a shirt for once and closed your cloak, hm."

Sakura laughed at the two's bickering and suddenly began to cough roughly, turning away from the two males to hide the evidence. Hidan and Deidara both stopped arguing and looked at Sakura who turned back looking fine, "Just swallowed some snow wrong!" She lied, but they didn't need to know she had been battling Jashin's punishment for a while now. Hidan chuckled, "You know sis… you are so damn cute. Even with your cheeks and nose all red." Sakura smiled and Deidara rolled his eyes, "Let's just hurry up and find these bastards so that we can get out of here, hm."

The three searched for another two months before even getting a lead on this so called Ikustaka. Sakura began coughing more frequently as well and Deidara and Hidan were beginning to become worried, though they would never voice their opinion because the times they had Sakura had just snapped at them, telling them to not worry about her and to focus on the mission.

Red suddenly flashed past the three, but it did not go unnoticed. Hidan sighed and before the red could zoom by him as well he grabbed the collar of the cloak. The three's eyes widened whenever they saw a wannabe Hidan making the real Hidan groan, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." The fake Hidan looked behind him pissed off, "Let me go!" Hidan rolled his violet eyes, "Tell me what's your fucking name." The fake Hidan straightened up, "If you must know, my name is Hidan."

Two other flashes of red tried to zoom by and Deidara and Sakura both caught one, their eyes growing wide. These bastards were trying to actually copy the Akatsuki members. Sakura had caught her look alike except her look alike had dyed short hair and her eyes were a dark forest green. Deidara's eye twitched angrily whenever he saw his look alike that was shorter than him, had hair that looked like straw and was the wrong shade of blonde, his eyes were a deep sea blue, and his bangs were on the wrong side. Deidara grabbed this kids hand and looked at it, "Tch, no mouths, indeed these are fakes alright, hm."

The fakes all got angry and the fake Sakura yelled out, "This is Hidan, that is Deidara and my name is Sakura. Be afraid because we are the immortal three!" Hidan had heard just about enough of this and same went for Deidara, "You three are pissing me off…" Sakura nodded, "The REAL Hidan swears like a sailor, this fake one sounds too proper. The REAL Deidara has an accent, the fake one does not. For the Sakura, she is one hell of a bitch. This fake is too nice and sounds like a scared little girl who is unsure of herself."

The fakes all scowled and folded their arms, "And how would YOU know that!?" The fake Sakura asked. Sakura rolled her eyes, "I know… because we are the real Hidan, Deidara and Sakura. WE are the real immortal three." The fake Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah as if, I am the real Sakura and I will fight you for the title!" Sakura shrugged, "If you feel like dying so early in your life, I won't object. But let me ask you one simple question, if you are the REAL Sakura, how did you become immortal?" The fake Sakura froze and began pondering, "I uh…" Sakura shook her head, "WRONG!"

Fake Sakura scowled, "Oh and I suppose someone as UGLY as you would know!?" Sakura scowled, "Actually, yes I do… I sold my soul to Jashin, the same goes for my brother Hidan and my fiancé Deidara." The fake three looked terrified, "You really are the real immortal three aren't you…?" Hidan, Deidara and Sakura all rolled their eyes, "Took you fucking long enough to realize. Now take us to your damned leader." The fake three laughed and the fake Deidara scoffed, "As if we would take you to Pein! He's too strong for all three of you!" Hidan began laughing hysterically, "Even our fucking leader isn't stupid enough to challenge us three together."

The wind blew harshly and the snow began to fall harder upon the vast barren land. Deidara grinned, "Then let's see who is stronger, yeah?" The fake three got into a battle stance and the fake Hidan grinned, "I thought you'd never ask!" Fake Hidan pulled out a poorly crafted one pronged scythe, fake Deidara pulled out grenades and fake Sakura pulled out a sorry excuse for a katana. The real Hidan, Deidara and Sakura all began to laugh hysterically as Hidan pulled out his red; and most certainly deadly, three pronged scythe, Deidara stuck his hands in his clay pouches and Sakura pulled out her long and deadly chakra katana, running her Chidori through it.

Silence held for only a moment until the fake three charged. Hidan grinned, "Time to make a sacrifice to Jashin you guys…" The battle started and Deidara threw out a clay bird, holding up his two fingers to make the bird enlarge, "YOU CALL THOSE GRENADES ART?! THIS IS ART, AND MY ART IS…SUPERFLAT!" The three fanned out in order to avoid Deidara's chakra infused explosives. The two Sakura's blades clashed and the fake Sakura's eyes widened seeing the Chidori being run through the blade. Hidan ran swiftly at the fake and let his scythe fly at the fake, making him yelp whenever it cut his shoulder a bit.

Hidan scoffed, "Well that was fucking easy…" fake Hidan scowled, "You barely cut my shoulder!" Hidan grinned, "Oh but you see, it is already over…" Hidan licked the warm blood off of his scythe and deeply penetrated his hand with his scythe to create the ritual circle, "You're good as dead…" Hidan finished the circle and stepped inside of it, slamming his scythe into his gut, "Ow…"

Sakura was the last one fighting and her body was growing weak, she needed to sacrifice this girl or she would surely die soon but then she remembered the conversation held with Deidara six months prior…

-_Flashback six months ago-_

_Deidara walked into their room noticing Sakura's paled skin, dulled eyes and vacant expression. He sighed and sat next to Sakura, "Baby, when was the last time you made a sacrifice…?" Slowly turning her head, Sakura looked at Deidara lifelessly, "Deidara… why… why is it we chose to be immortal when so many others are so unfortunate…? I… I don't want to hurt people anymore…"_

_Deidara looked down, "I see it as a gateway so that you and I can spend eternity together…" Sakura smiled sadly, "What does an eternity matter if that eternity is kept only by murder… I am a doctor Deidara, I am supposed to save lives, not take them…"_

_-End of Flashback-_

Sakura came out of her thoughts and dropped her blade, "I don't want to kill anymore…" She reached up and grabbed her Jashin necklace, tearing it off of her neck whenever an unnatural occurrence passed through her entire body. Both Hidan and Deidara were stuck in their ritual circle and couldn't move. Sakura looked up at the fake sadly, making the fake stop, "Why have you stopped fighting!? It's kill or be killed in the ninja world!" Tears filled Sakura's eyes, "I don't want to hurt anyone ever ag…" Sakura began to cough up and immense amount of blood.

Fake Sakura's eyes widened and Sakura motioned her to come closer. Fake Sakura knelt by Sakura, "I see, you no longer wish to be immortal, you no longer wish to take innocent lives… am I correct Sakura…?" Sakura looked up and nodded, "I am no longer immortal, I can feel it… Jashin is now enraged with me and plans to make me suffer slowly… Please give me the honor of knowing your real name…" Fake Sakura looked at Sakura sadly, "It's Ferra…" Sakura smiled at Ferra, "Ferra, don't live in my shadow… I want you to go and live happily… Find a man, get married, have children and live peacefully…" Ferra nodded as tears fell from her face.

The snow had slowed and now fell softly and sadly as if it knew a life was about to pass on to the next world. Sakura looked up at Ferra, "Please end my misery…" Ferra wiped her eyes and nose before nodding slowly at Sakura, "As you wish Sakura-chan…" Sakura smiled softly and handed Ferra her Katana and her engagement ring, "Please give this and a message to my fiancé Deidara…" Ferra was now sobbing and nodded, "I will Sakura-chan…"

After the message was relayed Ferra grabbed her katana and cleanly ran it through Sakura's heart. Ferra walked to Deidara, "YOU, WHERE IS MY FIANCE!?" Ferra's nose was red and eyes were puffy from crying, "Deidara, my real name is Ferra and your fiancé, Sakura, wished for me to tell you this message and give you this…" Deidara stiffened and his eyes widened as Ferra handed him Sakura's katana and engagement ring.

"_Deidara, please do not blame Ferra for my wish to end my own life. I could no longer take the pain of ending innocent lives and having to go on with that weight on my shoulders… Please keep my katana close to your heart and never forget me. Forgive me for my weakness and selfishness for leaving you. I will always watch over you and love you from a distance. The only thing I ask of you is to find love again, someone as kind and as loving as you should never live without love in their world. Take care of yourself my love, Sakura"_

Deidara fell to his hands and knees and began to sob, "NO! SHE CAN'T BE GONE!" Hidan past Deidara wide eyed to find Sakura, the snow painted red around her. But the one thing that put Hidan to ease was the serene look that graced Sakura's face. Hidan kneeled next to Sakura with tears sliding down his face, "Oh sis…" Hidan gently picked up Sakura's lifeless form and carried her to Deidara, "Let's go home Deidara…" Ferra looked up, "Please wait… This is the most I could do for Sakura…" Ferra made a few hand signs, "Ice style: Eternal Ice Prison…" Ferra looked up as Sakura's body was shielded from decay, "This is the least I can do for you…" Ferra then turned and made a few hand signs, vanishing from Hidan and Deidara.

-Four months later-

Hidan and Deidara finally returned home with no expressions on their face and knocked on Pein's door, "Enter." The two came in with the crystalized Sakura. Pein's eyes widened, "But… How…" Hidan sighed, "She stopped giving sacrifices to Jashin because she no longer wanted to harm innocent people just for her benefit…" Pein nodded, "I… see… a grave loss… Sakura will be dearly missed…" A beautiful burial was held for Sakura and she was buried underneath the shade of a cherry blossom tree.

-2 months later-

Deidara walked up to Sakura's headstone and lay flowers down along with her engagement ring, "Hey baby, it's me… I miss you so much… One day we will be together again…" With that said he stood and slowly walked away…

_**Human hearts are fragile,**_

_**They break easily under the tiniest amount of pressure,**_

_**But with love and time,**_

_**One's heart can slowly mend,**_

_**The bonds that were left behind will never be lost,**_

_**And never forgotten…**_


End file.
